Una Elfa y un Jinete
by Jill Sutcliff
Summary: durante 100 años se ha sabido que Morzan, el primero de los apostatas es un frío y sanguinario traidor, el y su espada fueron el suplicio de muchos jinetes, sobre todo para Brom el cual busca venganza por la muerte de su dragona Saphira; Sin embargo que hubo detrás de la traición de Morzan? realmente es un demonio sin sentimientos con sed de sangre? o hay mas detrás de esa mascara?


_Una Elfa y un Jinete_

Ayleen había crecido escuchando historias sobre los Jinetes de Dragón, de hecho sus padres eran parte de la antigua orden de los Jinetes de Dragón, pero eso había sido mucho tiempo atrás, antes de que un joven jinete y sus 13 discípulos se pusieran en contra de sus superiores y hubieran acabado con todos. Solo sus padres habían podido escapar de aquella masacre, sin embargo ambos debían ocultar su existencia para mantenerse a salvo hasta que llegara el tiempo de que un nuevo jinete libre del control del traidor apareciera en Alagaësia.

Sin embargo no importaba cuantas veces Ayleen escuchara lo peligroso que era salir de Ellesméra y dejar el bosque, ella soñaba con ver con sus propios ojos aquellas tierras que antes sobrevolaban los jinetes. Era una elfa demasiado joven, inquieta y curiosa, esa combinación era especialmente desastrosa entre los elfos ya que podía acarrearle problemas.

Poco le importo el riesgo cuando decidió aventurarse por su cuenta a explorar el bosque, fuera de la barrera que rodeaba Ellesméra. Con el pretexto de querer conocer otras ciudades álficas abandono lo que durante casi 100 años había sido su hogar, y su refugio.

Ayleen estaba maravillada por todo lo que había encontrado en el bosque, se sentía libre de poder recorrer esos parajes que no eran tan transitados, tras días enteros de viaje se encontró a las fueras de la ciudad de Osilon, la cual era la más cercana a los limites del bosque, se pregunto que habría más allá de la ciudad. Los mapas que había visto desde siempre mostraban el inicio de los asentamientos humanos, como serian?

Sonrió entusiasmada, estaba segura de que serian más interesantes que más elfos viviendo escondidos. Se ato bien su capa de viaje y se aventuro a salir del bosque por primera vez en sus casi 8 décadas de vida. Para los elfos eso no era más que la edad de una niña, y así era tratada.

Días después estaba en el límite sur del bosque, delante de ella se extendían grandes llanuras en las que soplaba el viento, además de un enorme lago de aguas tranquilas que reflejaban el paisaje y solo eran perturbadas por finas corrientes de aire que pasaban de vez en cuando. Dudo en salir de la seguridad que le daban los arboles, salió lentamente caminando hacia el valle que tenía delante, el viento meció su cabello con suavidad, Ayleen sonrió echando a correr por el lugar como si fuera una niña que jugaba alegremente

Se alejo demasiado del límite del bosque sin percatarse hasta que decidió que era momento de descansar, se sentó sobre la hierba al lado del lago mientras observaba su reflejo en las cálidas aguas del lago.

Repentinamente una sombra se reflejo en el lago, había pasado a gran velocidad que había tomado a Ayleen por sorpresa apenas dándole tiempo de ponerse de pie y levantar la vista. Fuertes corrientes de aire comenzaron a arremolinarse alrededor de ella obligándola a esconder su rostro.

Cuando las corrientes cesaron Ayleen levanto la vista viendo delante de ella un enorme dragón rojo de mirada amenazante, retrocedió un par de pasos asustada, los únicos dragones que ella conocía pertenecían a sus padres, si había más de ellos eran los de los apostatas, y el del rey traidor. Cualquier dragón aparte de Thaefan y Glaedr era peligroso.

Observo al dragón con una mezcla de miedo y admiración, sin embargo no podía moverse de su lugar, el dragón comenzó a rodearla mostrando sus afilados dientes, Ayleen no lo perdió de vista en ningún momento. Retrocedió de nuevo de manera titubeante, el dragón gruño de manera amenazadora. De su lomo descendió un jinete vestido con una cota de malla debajo de una túnica roja con una flama en el pecho. Sus pantalones y sus botas eran negros completamente, haciendo juego con su largo cabello que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, su mirada era fría y su heterocromia la hacía lucir más peligrosa aun.

El jinete desenvaino su espada, dejando ver el brillo de la hoja roja brillante como las escamas de su dragón. Ayleen lo miro asustada dando un paso más hacia atrás, pisando una roca y cayendo al suelo. El jinete se acerco a ella colocado la punta de su espada en la garganta de ella, levanto su rostro con la hoja analizando sus rasgos.

- Parece que hemos encontrado una elfa que se ha alejado mucho de casa - murmuro divertido clavando la espada en el piso cerca de Ayleen

El jinete tomo su rostro con una fuerza que Ayleen no esperaba, su miedo estaba siendo acompañado por molestia, no le gustaba que la observaran de ese modo, como si fuera alguna clase de animal extraño. Ayleen trato de sacudir la cabeza, pero solo logro que la sujetaran aun con más fuerza. Ayleen se quejo dándole un manotazo.

- Así que eres una pequeña elfa rebelde- respondió el jinete sonriendo con malicia tomando su espada

- Al menos podrías dejar de tratarme como si fuera un animal- se quejo Ayleen mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

- Tienes mucho valor para mirarme de esa manera.. o tal vez no sepas con quien estas mocosa

- Acaso es importante – respondió Ayleen poniéndose de pie- tal vez no sepa quién eres, pero si se lo que eres, eres uno de los apostatas que traicionaron a los jinetes

- No estás tan perdida después de todo- se burlo el jinete- pero tampoco soy cualquiera de los apostatas, yo soy Morzan el primer apostata y el más fuerte de los 13

Ayleen lo miro curiosa, había escuchado de él, tal como le había dicho el había sido el primero de los apostatas en darle la espalda a los jinetes, pero además de ello él había sido alumno de su padre cuando recién lo habían nombrado jinete. Ayleen se puso en guardia ante un posible ataque. Sin embargo Morzan simplemente envaino su espada.

- No representas una amenaza si no llevas un arma contigo- se burlo- ahora márchate a casa antes de que me arrepienta de esto

Ayleen lo miro con sorpresa, de verdad la estaba dejando ir? Se ajusto su capa y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, sin embargo a un par de metros de distancia se detuvo recordando las palabras de sus padres, ni Galbatorix ni los apostatas sabían dónde estaban escondidos los elfos, si algún día lo llegaban a saber estarían acabados.

Ayleen suspiro frustrada, si seguía su camino Morzan la seguiría, engañarlo a él sería complicado, y engañar a su dragón sería casi imposible.

- Qué pasa? No sabes cómo regresar?- se burlo Morzan cruzándose de brazos

- Creo que he decidido pasar un poco más en esta tierra de humanos- respondió Ayleen – me parece muy pronto para regresar a casa.

- Eso... me parece una muy mala decisión

Morzan empezó a atacar mentalmente a Ayleen, la elfa había sido tomada con la guardia baja, pero de inmediato inicio un contraataque. A pesar de que Morzan fuera más fuerte, Ayleen no tenía problema para mantenerlo a raya.

La presión que ejercían uno contra otro hubiera desmayado o matado a cualquier hechicero humano en cuestión de segundos, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Justo cuando Ayleen logro encontrar una grieta entre los pensamientos de Morzan, este a su vez había hecho lo mismo, las defensas de ambos se vinieron abajo dejando que las imágenes de sus recuerdos escaparan de sus mentes. Ayleen cortó el contacto mental entre ambos de inmediato, aunque las imágenes que se habían escapado de su mente habían sido pocas relacionadas solo con ella y sus padres y no con los refugios de los elfos en el bosque. Aun así estaba preocupada, sus padres eran los últimos dos jinetes que no se habían unido a Galbatorix que quedaban con vida junto con sus dragones.

A su vez ella había logrado ver fragmentos de la memoria de Morzan, los tiempos en que era un niño problemático, pensamientos suicidas a tan corta edad, cuando su dragón había nacido ante él, su educación como jinete bajo la tutoría de Oromis.

Morzan observo a Ayleen con molestia, jamás había sido rechazado en un ataque mental, y mucho menos habían visto sus recuerdos. Estaba seguro de que aquella elfa había visto aquellas imágenes que mantenía ocultas la mayor parte del tiempo, así mismo él había logrado ver pequeños fragmentos de la memoria de la elfa, nada útil para localizar a los elfos y acabarlos, pero si fueron útiles para saber la identidad de aquella mocosa, no se trataba de cualquier elfa joven, y hubiera deseado que así fuera, pero aquella mocosa era ni más ni menos que la única hija de su antiguo maestro, se trataba de la hija de Oromis y de Ydris.

Morzan había podido jurar que Ydris no había sobrevivido a la herida que Galbatorix en persona le había infringido a la semi elfa, sin embargo parecía que no había sido así. Morzan oculto esos nuevos pensamientos en lo más profundo de su mente, donde esperaba que no volvieran a salir

- Veo que no eres cualquier elfa – dijo Morzan recuperando la postura amenazante que tenía antes- eso es interesante – agrego avanzando hacia ella

Ayleen sintió como el miedo la invadía por completo, sentía la necesidad de correr y alejarse de ahí, regresar a Ellesméra y refugiarse en sus padres. Retrocedió dándose la vuelta para correr, pero no pudo alejarse más que un par de metros cuando el dragón rojo de Morzan le impedía seguir avanzando.

El dragón rugió mostrando sus afilados dientes, Ayleen se sintió atrapada, corrió tratando de burlar al dragón, pero este reacciono rápidamente y la derribo de un fuerte coletazo. Ayleen sintió como el dolor la atravesaba antes de perder la conciencia.

Morzan detuvo a su dragón con una seña acercándose a Ayleen. Tomo a la elfa en brazos y monto a lomos de su dragón.

- Vayamos a Uru'Baen- ordeno el dragón sacudió la cabeza y levanto el vuelo.

Ayleen despertó desorientada, aun sentía el fuerte dolor que le había causado el sofocante golpe, observo a su alrededor, frente a ella había una fogata encendida, observo el cielo... estaba completamente obscuro y le era imposible distinguir el paisaje, sin embargo no lograba ver el lago, era obvio que ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar de antes. Suspiro tratando de incorporarse notando sus muñecas fuertemente atadas.

_- Jireda!_- murmuro rompiendo las cuerdas que ataban sus manos

Se apoyo en el piso para ponerse de pie, sin embargo un fuerte dolor la atravesó completamente

- No deberías de moverte- le advirtió Morzan- un golpe causado por el coletazo de un dragón no debe subestimarse, además de ello varias de sus espinas te infringieron heridas que me tome la molestia de curar

- Por qué lo harías

- No quiero que mueras antes de llegar a Uru'Baen- dijo acercándose a ella- come algo- le indico dejando un cuenco de madera tallada delante de ella con algo de pan y fruta fresca, Ayleen lo miro con sorpresa – los elfos no comen carne o sí?

- Gracias – murmuro Ayleen tomando el pan, Morzan simplemente chasqueo la lengua y se alejo de ella sentándose al otro lado de la fogata.- que piensas hacer conmigo?

- Primero llevarte ante Galbatorix – respondió Morzan sentándose en el piso mientras tomaba otro cuenco con carne- y si el rey lo permite te llevare a mi castillo lejos de los demás apostatas.

- Por qué harías eso?

- Quieres que te deje a merced de los demás traidores?- pregunto Morzan con burla

- Qué diferencia habría? Estar a tu merced, estar a merced del rey o el resto de los apostatas. Como sea me mataran

- Antes de ello te harían cosas mucho peores que matarte o convertirte en una de sus tantas amantes... quiero evitar eso por ello quiero llevarte a mi castillo

- Y supongo que tú serás un caballero?

- Solo por ser la hija de mi maestro... a pesar de todo aun le guardo respeto

- Ustedes levantaron sus puños contra los jinetes

- No puedo decir que no... soy un asesino, mis manos se mancharon con la sangre de muchos jinetes y sus dragones, pero jamás levante mis puños contra mi maestro... evite confrontarlo a toda costa.

Ayleen lo miro con desconfianza mas no dijo nada, realmente no confiaba en él ni en sus palabras. Pero eso era de lo menos que tenía que preocuparse, sería llevada ante Galbatorix eso era por mucho lo más preocupante ahora. Termino la cena y se tiro en el piso tratando de dormir, si trataba de huir solo conseguiría que la mataran más rápido, lo cual ya no parecía tan mala opción.

Ayleen despertó antes del amanecer, Morzan la observaba fijamente mientras apagaba los restos de la fogata. Se aproximo a Ayleen y la tomo del brazo obligándola a ponerse de pie. Ayleen se quejo por dolor que aun sentía y mas a un por el hecho de que sus muñecas nuevamente fueron atadas a su espalda.

Tras largas horas de viaje a lomos del enorme dragón rojo se aproximaron a una ciudad de altas torres, Ayleen observo con atención aquella ciudad construida siglos atrás por los elfos, las altas torres de color del jade eran opacadas por los gruesos muros negros que rodeaban la ciudad. Aterrizaron en el patio mientras las enormes puertas dobles se abrían para dejarlos entrar. Morzan tomo a Ayleen del brazo obligándola a caminar. Ayleen noto las miradas de muchos humanos, la observaban con curiosidad morbosa, y murmuraban entre ellos. Se sentía humillada al ser exhibida como un animal de esa manera, prefería la muerte a seguir soportando ese trato.

Varias veces estuvo tentada a suplicarle a Morzan que la matara en ese momento, entraron a la sala del trono en la cual los esperaba Galbatorix sentado en un trono de mármol negro elegantemente tallado en una sola pieza. Al verlos llegar se puso de pie para recibirlos. Ayleen observo al hombre que tenía delante de ella con miedo, Galbatorix era un hombre alto de espalda ancha. Sus ropas eran completamente negras así como su cabello que le llegaba a la barbilla. En su cabeza había una corona de 6 puntas. Y detrás de él se encontraba Shruikan el dragón negro de ojos color de hielo del Rey. Ayleen lo miro con miedo, Shruikan tenía un tamaño colosal, incluso Glaedr y Thaefan se verían pequeños en comparación al dragón negro.

- Que interesante captura hiciste Morzan! Bien hecho mi fiel seguidor.- dijo al percatarse de la naturaleza elfica de Ayleen, su voz era muy profunda y resonaba en aquella enorme sala- donde la encontraste?

- Estaba merodeando por el imperio mi señor, aun no he conseguido obtener mucha información de ella, simplemente que se encontraba en sus territorios correteando como cachorro curioso que se aleja de su madriguera.

- Tal vez nuestra querida invitada quiera ser un poco mas cooperativa ahora- murmuro el rey

Ayleen sintió la presión en su cabeza de nuevo, era mucho más fuerte que Morzan, levanto sus barreras para protegerse de aquella intromisión, si se rendía no solo ella, su pueblo entero estaría perdido. La fuerza del ataque aumento causándole dolor, Ayleen grito ante las terribles punzadas que atacaban el muro que protegía su mente, aun así resistió.

- Es una rival admirable – dijo el rey con un tono de satisfacción retirando el ataque mental– pero no lo será por mucho tiempo, enciérrala en las mazmorras

- Majestad... – interrumpió Morzan sosteniendo a Ayleen la cual estaba debilitada- antes de acatar su orden me gustaría expresarle mi plan

- Habla – respondió Galbatorix mirando a Morzan expectante

- Planeo llevarla a mi castillo para seguir procediendo yo con la búsqueda de información, mis sirvientes tendrán prohibido acercarse a ella

- Por que llevarla tan lejos

- Con todo respeto majestad... dejarla aquí será un riesgo para ella, considerando que los demás apostatas también querrán hacer lo propio para conseguir información de ella... podrían llegar a matarla si se cansan de su terquedad

- Sería un castigo merecido para ella si no quiere cooperar con nuestra causa

- Lo entiendo, pero sería un castigo que me gustaría retrasar, después de todo ella es el primer elfo que aparece después de más de 80 años desde que mi señor subió al poder y se proclamo rey del imperio.

Galbatorix permaneció en silencio por un momento que pareció eterno para Ayleen, observo a Morzan el cual mantenía un semblante aparentemente tranquilo.

- Muy bien ... notifícame en cuanto consigas algo de ella o simplemente hayas decidido matarla.

Morzan inclino la cabeza y salió de ahí con Ayleen. Llevándola al extremo oeste del castillo. Ayleen se sorprendió de encontrarse en los aposentos de Morzan en lugar de las mazmorras.

- Por qué no me matas de una buena vez?!- gruño la elfa – acaso te entretendrás conmigo antes de torturarme y matarme?

Morzan tomo una daga que ocultaba en su bota y corto con ello las cuerdas que ataban las manos de la elfa.

- Si eres inteligente no saldrás de aquí al menos hasta que tengamos que partir

- No tengo por qué obedecerte

- Imprudente – suspiro Morzan haciendo presión en la mente de ella de nuevo, Ayleen cayó de rodillas sujetando su cabeza gritando de dolor – jura en el idioma antiguo que no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que yo te saque de aquí

- No... – se quejo Ayleen, una nueva punzada más fuerte la invadió – no lo hare...

Ayleen se tumbo completamente en frio piso de mármol, no resistía mas, suplico que se detuviera o la matara en ese momento con su espada.

- Haz lo que te ordeno... jura que no saldrás de esta habitación

- No saldré de esta habitación- sollozo Ayleen en el idioma antiguo- no saldré hasta que tú me saques de aquí

La presión mental ceso de repente, Ayleen respiro agitada incorporándose lentamente, sus manos temblaban al igual que sus piernas, no podía sostenerse de pie. Morzan se dio la vuelta para dejarla sola.

- Partiremos al anochecer - Le dijo dándole la espalda- aun tengo un par de asuntos que arreglar, hasta entonces... haz lo que quieras en esta habitación- agrego saliendo de ahí, Ayleen escucho como echaban el cerrojo desde afuera.

Las horas le parecieron eternas, había permanecido en el piso unos momentos hasta que sintió con fuerza para ponerse de pie, reviso la habitación solo con la mirada, había una estantería con libros y algunos pergaminos recargada en uno de los muros, frente a esta una mesa de madera con algunos pergaminos extendidos y algunas velas, frente a esta había una gran silla tapizada de piel. Había una chimenea empotrada en la pared justo al lado de la desordenada cama.

Se aproximo a la mesa encontrándose con un mapa de Alagaësia, el imperio estaba perfectamente bien delimitado, sin embargo el resto no estaba muy claro, al norte el bosque de Du Weldenvarden estaba plasmado con una extensión menor a la que de verdad tenia, al sur solamente estaba marcado el país de Surda, mientras que al sureste solo estaba marcado una pequeña parte de la cordillera de las Beor. Y al centro de todo se encontraba el desierto del Haradac. Hacia el este ya no había nada mas plasmado.

Ayleen suspiro observando con atención el punto donde estaba el bosque, su hogar, reviso el mapa, Uru'Baen se encontraba muy al sur de los límites del bosque, había sido un viaje de un día y medio a lomos de un dragón, atravesar ese camino a pie le llevaría semanas, y eso considerando si llegaba a escapar con vida de ahí.

Dio vueltas por la habitación muchas veces, incluso había permanecido en la ventana viendo al exterior, finalmente se rindió a su deseo de descansar, se tumbo sobre el desordenado lecho haciéndose ovillo. Cerró los ojos pensando en sus padres, como estarían ese momento? Sabrían ya lo que le había sucedido? O aun pensarían que estaba en Osilon. Un par de cristalinas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando ella se rindió finalmente al cansancio.

Fue despertada por el sonido del cerrojo siendo abierto de nuevo, Morzan entro a la habitación con paso apresurado y se quedo al pie de la cama mirando a Ayleen con impaciencia.

- Sal de ahí, nos vamos!- le ordeno, Ayleen no tuvo más opción que obedecerlo, noto una cuerda en las manos de Morzan, suspiro estirando las muñecas juntas tomando por sorpresa al jinete

- De igual manera ibas a hacerlo no?- pregunto Ayleen al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su carcelero- da igual si me opongo o me ofrezco por propia voluntad

Morzan no dijo nada, ato las muñecas de Ayleen y la guio de nuevo al patio, donde el enorme dragón rojo los esperaba listo para el viaje, Morzan cubrió los ojos de Ayleen con una venda obscura antes de subir con ella a su dragón.

No fue consciente de cuanto duro el viaje, o hacia donde se dirigían realmente, solamente que estaba entumida, se detuvieron a medio día, Morzan retiro la venda de los ojos de Ayleen. Se encontraban en un castillo oculto en las faldas de unas montañas de picos escarpados y afilados.

Morzan llevo a Ayleen hacia el interior del castillo, los sirvientes al verlo agachaban la mirada y le daban la bienvenida, sin embargo Ayleen noto el miedo con el que dirigían a su señor. Fue conducida hasta una habitación en el ala oeste, a diferencia de la anterior esta estaba impecablemente limpia y ordenada, como si nadie la usara realmente.

- Quédate aquí por tu propia seguridad- le advirtió Morzan desatando sus muñecas- mis sirvientes tienen orden de no tocarte... aun así no puedo garantizar que no lo harán... pero si se atrevieran...

- Puedo imaginarlo- murmuro Ayleen – que piensas hacer conmigo? Me parece que deje claro que no te diré nada de nosotros

- Eso lo veremos – dijo saliendo de ahí cerrando las puertas detrás de si

Ayleen lo dejo marchar mientras veía la parte baja de las montañas cerca del castillo, las sombras que proyectaban le conferían un aura tenebrosa a ese lugar, además hacia frio en ese sitio, el castillo de roca, la humedad y las sombras de las montañas no dejaban que fuera un lugar cálido realmente.

Permaneció días encerrada en aquella habitación, el almuerzo y la comida le eran llevados directamente por los sirvientes, pero durante la cena siempre le anunciaban que su señor la esperaba en el comedor.

Se había vuelto una rutina para ella, quedarse en su habitación meditando, leyendo o incluso escribiendo poesías en el idioma de los elfos, a veces incluso observaba a los guardias entrenarse en el patio varios pisos abajo, en un mar de ocasiones había visto a Morzan practicar estando solo por las noches.

Sintió curiosidad por verlo entrenar de cerca, en Ellesméra veía a los elfos mayores que ella entrenar con las espadas y los arcos, pero pocas veces la dejaban participar por considerarla demasiado joven, además de que muchos protestaban que tendría ventaja en los combates al ser hija de dos jinetes de dragón.

Salió al patio sin hacer ruido y se acerco guiada por su curiosidad, repentinamente Morzan lanzo un corte contra ella, Ayleen reacciono demasiado lento recibiendo una herida algo profunda en su brazo. Al percatarse de eso Morzan dejo de lado a Zar´roc y se acerco a Ayleen riñéndola por acercarse de esa manera tan descuidada mientras revisaba la herida.

- Solo deseaba verte entrenar ... luces tan solitario haciéndolo solo- murmuro Ayleen algo apenada

- Es normal, un humano no puede comparar sus habilidades con un jinete, y tampoco me gusta entrenarme con nadie- murmuro tomando la mano de Ayleen y regresando al castillo

Morzan limpio la sangre del brazo de Ayleen y uso la magia para cerrar su herida. Después se retiro dejándola sola.

Ayleen permaneció unos momentos en su alcoba, salió buscando a Morzan encontrándolo en un enorme estudio con altas estanterías repletas de libros. Había pergaminos esparcidos en el escritorio con runas escritas. Morzan se encontraba de frente al enorme ventanal que permitía el paso de la poca luz de la luna que lograba colarse entre las montañas.

- Que haces aquí?

- Solo quería agradecerte – murmuro Ayleen acercándose a el Morzan la miro de reojo- pudiste dejar la herida así pero no lo hiciste

- No fue nada especial, después de todo no puedo dejar que mueras tan fácil, aun te necesito con vida

- Aun así te lo agradezco – dijo Ayleen abrazándolo por la espalda como lo hacía con su padre en Ellesméra, Morzan se alejo de ella frunciendo el ceño

- Sal de aquí – gruño , Ayleen lo miro asustada

- Lo siento.. yo

- Solo vete!- rugió Morzan

Ayleen salió de ahí temblorosa, había sido un comportamiento imprudente de su parte, sin embargo se había sorprendido de lo cálido que había sido el cuerpo de Morzan.

Brom había llegado a Ellesméra luego de varios días de viaje manteniéndose oculto, había permanecido una larga temporada entre los vardenos reuniendo información para ellos. Aunque él era su fundador y primer líder había decidido dejarlos en manos de alguien de su entera confianza para guiarlos mientras él se dedicaba a su verdadera meta y una de las razones principales por las que había reunido a un grupo de rebeldes y ex convictos que estaban en contra del imperio: matar a Morzan con sus propias manos.

Ambos habían entrenado juntos bajo la tutela de Oromis, el elfo había sido una figura paterna para ambos, Brom había admirado a Morzan desde que lo había conocido, era un par de años mayor que él, admiraba la fuerza de Morzan y el hecho de que fuera admirado por muchos jinetes novatos, incluso mayores que ellos.

Pero todo aquello había cambiado cuando Morzan decidió traicionar a los jinetes junto con Galbatorix, Brom se enfrento cara a cara con su antiguo compañero al cual quería como un hermano, aquella batalla tuvo como único resultado la muerte de su dragona Saphira.

Durante décadas había planeado la manera de vengarse por eso, quería devolverle el golpe a Morzan antes de matarlo a él y a su dragón.

En ese lapso tiempo que había pasado con los vardenos llego a sus oídos el rumor de una mujer conocida como la Mano Negra, la cual se dedicaba a matar a aquellos enemigos del imperio de manera eficaz.

Brom se había dado a la tarea de averiguar más de ella, descubriendo que aquella mujer servía a Morzan y solamente a él, no le debía ninguna lealtad al imperio. Aquello era su gran oportunidad, matar a la Mano Negra seria el perfecto golpe para Morzan.

Pero era difícil saber donde atacaría aquella mujer, la única opción que había encontrado para ese problema había sido dirigirse el mismo a las inmediaciones del castillo de Morzan en la costa noroeste del lago Leona, justo a las faldas de las Vertebradas, oculto a la vista de las personas. Llevaba días merodeando las inmediaciones del castillo, solamente los sirvientes estaban presentes, pero Brom no podía acercarse a ellos ya que Morzan los había obligado a jurarles fidelidad.

Estaba por retirarse para conseguir más información cuando el dueño del castillo regreso, aquel enorme dragón rojo que Brom había visto en sus más terribles pesadillas había pasado volando sobre el sin percatarse de su presencia y había aterrizado en el patio descubierto, Brom permaneció atento viendo a Morzan descender de lomos de su dragón acompañado por alguien, parecía una joven mujer. Posiblemente se trataba de la Mano Negra.

Sin embargo no era así, Brom se pudo percatar que aquella joven mujer estaba atada de las muñecas y tenía los ojos cubiertos. Morzan retiro la venda de los ojos y los oídos de la joven, dejando a la vista unas largas orejas puntiagudas, eso y su largo cabello plateado hicieron que Brom la reconociera de inmediato, los elfos no se aventuraban a internarse en el imperio, además la mayoría de ellos eran rubios o de cabello azabache, muy pocos tenían aquel tono plateado de cabello, y mucho menos un elfo de apariencia tan joven como aquella prisionera de Morzan. Personalmente Brom solo conocía una elfa que encajaba perfectamente en aquellas características, Ayleen, la hija de su maestro Oromis.

No había perdido tiempo, de inmediato consiguió un caballo y había partido hacia Ellesméra cuanto antes, era imposible usar la ciptovision dentro del bosque debido a las fuertes barreras mágicas que rodeaban a las ciudades, por ello mismo había decidido asegurarse en persona de que Ayleen y su maestro estuvieran a salvo.

Se encamino directamente a los riscos de Tel'naeir, donde estaba el refugio de su maestro. Al avanzar por el sendero de piedrecillas vio Glaedr, el dragón dorado de Oromis y a Thaefan la dragona violeta de Ydris al lado de la cabaña que crecía entre arboles. Glaedr levanto la cabeza al ver a Brom.

- Donde está Ebrithil? – pregunto después de intercambiar saludos con el dragón dorado

_ Oromis está en la cabaña con Ydris... _

- Y Ayleen? Donde esta ella? Está bien

_ La cachorra salió de Ellesmera hace ya varios días_ – respondió la dragona _– sin embargo jamás llego a Osilon como se supone haría. Ydris está muy inquieta por eso._

Brom se dirigió a la cabaña encontrándose efectivamente con una Ydris bastante nerviosa la cual no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la vivienda, Oromis por su parte permanecía tranquilo en apariencia, Brom sabia por experiencia que su maestro estaba meditando tratando de abandonar toda la tensión que le causaba alga emoción fuerte.

- Brom?!- exclamo Ydris al verlo – que sucede? Que haces en Ellesméra? Sucedió algo importante en el imperio

- Es importante para el imperio, pero es más importante para nosotros, para ustedes más que nada

- Qué pasa?- pregunto Oromis, Ydris se quedo de pie detrás del elfo apoyando sus manos en los hombros de este.

- Donde está Ayleen?- pregunto Brom, antes de decir algo quería tener más detalles que los que le había dado la dragona

- Ayleen salió de Ellesméra hace semanas, pretendía explorar otras ciudades elficas, pero no sabemos qué sucedió- respondió Ydris, su tono de voz denotaba que estaba alterada y llena de miedo

- Ayleen debió haber llegado a Osilon hace poco, sin embargo no fue así, pero debido a las barreras mágicas del bosque me resulta casi imposible buscarla entrando en contacto con la naturaleza

- De nada serviría- respondió Brom tallándose el rostro con la palma de la mano – Ayleen no está en el bosque

- Que estás diciendo?

- Tenía la esperanza de que solo fuera confusión mía al encontrar a Ayleen aquí con ustedes, sin embargo veo que no fue así

- Que es lo que pasa Brom? – insistió Ydris, Oromis tomo la mano de Ydris dándole un suave apretón

- Ayleen fue capturada por Morzan- respondió Brom sin rodeos- la vi mientras espiaba su castillo en las vertebradas

- Pero...!- exclamo Ydris

- Estas seguro de eso?- pregunto Oromis, los ojos del elfo mostraban una profunda tristeza

- No lo estaba hasta que llegue aquí y me entere lo que había pasado con ella- respondió Brom mostrándole las imágenes que había visto en el castillo de Morzan a ambos

- Debemos sacarla... de lo contrario Morzan va...

- No pueden abandonar el bosque... Galbatorix sabría que están con vida... eso sería aun más peligroso

- Mi hija está en las garras de ese traidor!- gruño Ydris- Torturaran a mi Ayleen para averiguar donde están los escondites de los elfos...

Brom observo el rostro de Ydris y el de su maestro, Oromis lucia derrotado y decepcionado, Morzan había sido uno de sus mejores alumnos, y su mayor fracaso cuando este los había traicionado, y ahora su única hija estaba a merced de aquel hombre que era capaz de matar de la manera más fría y sanguinaria que pudiera imaginar.

Ydris abandono la cabaña, no le importaba nada ya, ella iría por su hija y nada mas, Oromis la retuvo, si Ydris hacia semejante locura solo se condenaría a muerte, a ella y a su dragona. Brom los observo en silencio, Ydris no estaba dispuesta a quedarse de brazos cruzados, y para su maestro sabia que la decisión era difícil por un lado no podía abandonar el bosque antes de cumplir con su misión de esperar a que uno de los huevos de dragón en poder del rey prenda ante un jinete que no esté sometido a sus órdenes. Pero por el otro era su única hija la que estaba en peligro.

- Yo iré por ella- dijo Brom acercándose a ambos

- Pero...

- Pienso infiltrarme en el castillo de Morzan para matar a la Mano Negra y después matarlo a él, liberare a Ayleen y la ayudare a escapar

- Brom si Morzan te descubre te mataría en el acto

- Tal vez, pero él cree que estoy muerto, o loco

- Debes estar loco para planear eso – protesto Ydris

- Es casi tan loco como abandonar este refugio y plantarle la cara a Galbatorix – respondió Brom- les regresare a su hija así deje mi vida en el intento

- Brom si mueres...

- Moriré luchando por cumplir mi propósito en la vida-murmuro montando a su caballo

Ydris lo observo hasta que se perdió en los arboles, se tiro de rodillas al piso sintiéndose impotente, su hija había sido capturada y ella debía esconderse. Brom estaba por arriesgar su vida por tratar de regresarles a su pequeña.

Habían pasado ya varias semanas, Ayleen aun extrañaba su hogar, estar en el bosque en contacto con la naturaleza, sin embargo se había acostumbrado un poco a su encierro en aquel castillo. Morzan parecía soportar más su presencia, o al menos eso aparentaba. Ayleen solía acompañarlo cuando entrenaba en el patio, o durante la cena, incluso cuando permanecía en su estudio revisando pergaminos. Ayleen no se metía realmente en sus asuntos militares, mientras él estaba ocupado en sus cosas ella leía algunos libros que pertenecían a los elfos que Morzan había conservado de la biblioteca de Doru Araeba antes de que esta fuera destruida.

Morzan había llegado a encontrar cierto grado de paz con Ayleen, aunque ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho de ellos mismos, había encontrado su compañía agradable, la elfa no sentía miedo de el cómo la primera vez, mientras que por su parte, el sentía cierta paz interior. Al menos por cortos periodos de tiempo.

Solía beber mucho hasta altas horas de la noche para aplacar los fantasmas pasados y presentes que lo perseguían constantemente. Durante años su única preocupación habían sido sus enemigos, tanto los conocidos como los que no. se había cuidado de sobremanera de los demás apostatas, de los 13 que eran solamente quedaban 5, entre ellos Kialandí y Formora, aquellos que habían logrado engañar a su maestro para poder capturarlo. Los demás habían muerto uno a uno como moscas, algunos por causa de un hechizo que había consumido todas sus fuerzas, otros habían encontrado veneno en sus comidas y bebidas, o habían sido encontrados sin vida como si se hubieran suicidado por propia mano.

Pero ahora su preocupación no era realmente mantenerse con vida, había demostrado innumerables veces que él era superior por mucho a aquellos que habían intentado acabarlo también; ahora su preocupación era mantener con vida a aquella elfa que tenía como prisionera. Arrojo la botella a la chimenea, la cual se hizo añicos al momento de estrellarse.

Morzan estando completamente ebrio, camino por los desiertos pasillos de su castillo dirigiéndose a la alcoba donde descansaba la hija de su maestro. Permaneció junto a la cama de la elfa observándola dormir como había hecho algunas veces antes. Aquella mocosa que en un principio le había parecido un fastidio ahora era la causa de que perdiera el sueño preocupándose por mantenerla a salvo.

Se acerco al lecho, el escaso brillo de la luna iluminaba los finos rasgos elficos de ella, sus orejas puntiagudas, su rostro fino, su tersa piel, su cabello plateado el cual enmarcaba su bello rostro, Morzan acaricio la mejilla de Ayleen, la elfa se estremeció un poco y abrió los ojos poco a poco notando a Morzan al lado de su cama.

Ayleen retuvo a Morzan al verlo retroceder un par de pasos, sujeto la manga de su camisa mirándolo de manera suplicante. Ella sabía que Morzan había estado en su alcoba varias veces, sin embargo este solamente la observaba unos momentos y se marchaba, pero Ayleen podía sentir su dolor y su confusión, en esos momentos podía verlo en los ojos de Morzan, estaba ebrio, sin embargo sufría.

- Por qué?- murmuro viéndolo a los ojos- estas sufriendo por mantenerme a salvo... por qué? Porque no me matas y te liberas de mi?

- Porque no puedo hacerlo

- Por qué? Solo por ser la hija de tu antiguo maestro?- Morzan negó no la cabeza- entonces dímelo! Porque simplemente no me matas y terminas con tu sufrimiento

- Por que sufriría mas si te hago daño- respondió Morzan apretando los puños- jamás me lo perdonaría

Ayleen lo observo con sorpresa, se arrodillo en la cama y abrazo a Morzan acariciando su cabello para tranquilizarlo, Morzan se tenso, intento alejar a Ayleen de él, si seguía así todas sus defensas con ella se romperían

- No te alejes- suplico Ayleen – sufres por mi causa, y yo... yo no puedo reconfortarte... por favor no me alejes

- Si no lo hago puedes terminar lastimada

- No puedo creerte- murmuro Ayleen negando con la cabeza – no me lastimaras lo se... no me lastimarías a traición

- Soy el primero de los apostatas ...- sonrió Morzan con ironía

- Debiste tener una razón... – susurro Ayleen

Morzan quedo en shock por las palabras de la elfa, nunca nadie había considerado que debió de haber una razón por la que el traiciono a los jinetes, y tampoco se había visto en la necesidad de contarlo a alguien más, sin embargo aquella mocosa que no lo conocía realmente, que solo había escuchado cosas de él, pensaba que había una razón oculta, una razón que Morzan había mantenido en el olvido diciéndose a sí mismo que aquello era solo una excusa para justificarse.

Ayleen permaneció así unos momentos más, la tensión de Morzan fue cediendo poco a poco al tiempo que sentía como era rodeada por los brazos de él. No sentía nervios ni miedo, de algún modo ella sabía que Morzan no pretendía lastimarla.

- No tienes por qué temer conmigo- susurro Ayleen

- Tu deberías de temerme – respondió Morzan acariciando las mejillas de Ayleen

- Tal vez, pero no puedo ... no puedo temerte

- Por qué? – pregunto Morzan confuso, Ayleen acerco su rostro al suyo besando sus labios

- No lo sé – murmuro antes de besarlo de nuevo- no sé porque realmente... solo sé que no debo de temerte

- Por qué mis barreras no funcionan en ti? Por qué puedes ver más allá de ellas?- pregunto recostándose, y recostando a Ayleen sobre el

- Porque quiero conocer al verdadero Morzan que se oculta detrás de esa mascara de frialdad.. – respondió Ayleen, aunque el semblante molesto de Morzan la preocupo, no quería insultarlo

- No hay ningún Morzan oculto... lo que ves es lo que soy Ayleen, eso no cambiara

- En ese caso déjame conocerte no como uno de los 13 apostatas – susurro Ayleen besándolo de nuevo, esta vez de una manera más profunda.

Morzan le permitió a Ayleen hacer aquello, incluso le correspondió abrazándola contra sí mismo, estaba acostumbrado a tomar lo que quería de sus amantes y después dejarlas a menos que las necesitara usar para algo mas después, no había querido hacer lo mismo con Ayleen, y por ello había tratado de mantener la distancia al máximo con ella, cosa que la elfa no le había puesto fácil desde un principio.

Ni siquiera el sabia cuando habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos, Ayleen no le temía mas, y el toleraba su compañía. El deseo de Morzan por poseerla había estado siendo suprimido por el mismo, no quería lastimarla por ser la hija de su maestro. No quería usar de ese modo a Ayleen, y trataba de olvidarla y aliviar su deseo con otras amantes. Sin embargo estaba ahí, con ella dejándose llevar por sus instintos animales de poseerla solo para él.

Ayleen se dejo llevar por Morzan, estaba nerviosa por aquella situación, sin embargo estaba decidida a entregarse a él, y solamente a él. Morzan la guiaba con algo de impaciencia deseoso de tomarla cuanto antes. Tal vez estuviera ebrio sin embargo sabia llevar perfectamente el control de una situación así, y sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

Fue una velada inolvidable para Ayleen, el calor de Morzan cubriendo su cuerpo la reconfortaba, el aroma de su piel inundaba sus agudos sentidos y el sabor de sus labios bastaba para hacerla olvidar sus temores. Por esa noche Ayleen se olvido de sus miedos, olvido el Morzan del que ella había escuchado hablar, y se aferro al Morzan que ella tenía en ese momento, el Morzan al que ella se estaba entregando en cuerpo y alma, al que le estaba entregando todo el cariño que había crecido en ella las últimas semanas.

Ayleen despertó un poco adolorida, habían pasado unas horas desde el amanecer, cosa que la sorprendió, jamás había dormido hasta tan tarde, se incorporo en el lecho, cubriéndose con las sabanas de seda color vino, su largo cabello plateado cayó sobre su espalda desnuda. Observo a Morzan dormir a su lado, Ayleen había temido que al despertar el ya no estuviera, sin embargo no era así. Morzan tenía un semblante algo tenso aun cuando dormía, parecía como si en sueños aun estuviera listo para atacar a su enemigo.

Ayleen acaricio algunos mechones negros del cabello de Morzan que caían sobre sus mejillas, este emitió un gruñido de molestia sin despertar. Ayleen sonrió con ternura, y beso su mejilla, permaneció algunos minutos observándolo, admirando los bien formados músculos de su espalda, y sus fuertes brazos que tenían diversas cicatrices.

Morzan despertó momentos después, hizo algunas muecas de molestia mientras se tallaba los ojos, Ayleen guardo un poco la distancia esperando a que espabilara un poco. Gateo hacia el recargándose en su hombro. Morzan alejo el brazo del contacto de Ayleen sentándose en el borde de la cama, observando fijamente al piso.

Estaba molesto por la resaca que sentía, la peor que había sentido hasta el momento, pero estaba más molesto aun por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, no estaba molesto con Ayleen, estaba molesto por no haberse podido controlar ante el contacto de ella.

Ayleen lo miraba preocupada, sentía miedo de haber molestado a Morzan por su inexperiencia, sentía un nudo en el estomago. Abrazo a Morzan por la espalda, ocultando su rostro mientras contenía las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

- No es necesario que llores- dijo Morzan con algo de molestia en su voz

- Yo... yo lo siento ... no quería que te decepcionaras de mi

- Nadie ha dicho eso – respondió Morzan mirándola de reojo – pero creo que no sabes lo molesto que es una resaca como la que tengo

- De verdad?- murmuro Ayleen llorosa- puedo... hacer un hechizo que disminuya las molestias

Morzan la miro haciendo una expresión de dolor y molestia, Ayleen puso sus manos en las sienes de Morzan entonando una suave melodía en el idioma antiguo, conjurando el hechizo de esta manera. Las molestias disminuyeron notablemente.

- No lo intentes por tu cuenta- respondió Ayleen- es un hechizo complicado aunque sea corto, y necesita mucha concentración

- Nadie se puede concentrar con una resaca – respondió Morzan sonriendo con burla, salió de la cama comenzando a vestirse. – deberías hacer lo mismo – le dijo a Ayleen al tiempo que levantaba su rostro y besaba sus labios – _nos veremos más tarde _ – agrego mentalmente

Ayleen se quedo sola en la habitación, se recostó de nuevo abrazando uno de los almohadones. Sonrió apenada ocultando su rostro en este.

Pasaron algunas semanas, Morzan había pasado algunas noches al lado de Ayleen, hasta que se ausento del castillo durante días. Ayleen le había pedido que la llevara con él, sin embargo Morzan había sido demasiado firme con su negativa.

Se había pasado los últimos días aburrida, por primera vez en semanas se sentía verdaderamente prisionera. Permanecía mucho tiempo en los jardines, muchas plantas estaban algo descuidadas, y algunas casi muertas como era el caso de un grupo de rosales que crecían junto a un serpenteante camino de piedrecillas blancas Ayleen observo con pena que aquellos rosales estaban casi secos, sin nadie que cuidara de ellos.

Toco una de las hojas marchitas de uno de los rosales, la cual se desprendió de inmediato y cayó al suelo. Se agacho para tomarla mirándola con pena, cerró los ojos y comenzó murmurar una melodía en voz baja. Los rosales comenzaron a crecer y sus hojas a brotar. Ayleen termino de cantar cuando comenzó a sentirse debilitada, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que aquellos rosales que momentos antes estaba casi muertos, ahora formaban tupidos arbustos con sus hojas.

Las flores habían crecido por primera vez en años, se trataba de rosas rojas y blancas brillando bajo los rayos del sol que llegaban por entre los picos de las vertebradas. Ayleen sonrió satisfecha al ver lo que había logrado con algo de facilidad.

Morzan regreso a su fortaleza a altas horas de la noche, la mayoría de los sirvientes estaba durmiendo, a excepción de unos cuantos que permanecían despiertos en caso de que su señor regresara. Ayleen dormía plácidamente en su habitación, al lado de ella había dejado una rosa roja que había tomado del jardín. No se percato del regreso de Morzan en ningún momento hasta la mañana siguiente que despertó.

Sin embargo había algo diferente en Morzan, se veía más tenso y sombrío, cualquier cosa le irritaba, sobre todo la cercanía de Ayleen.

Ella no entendía del todo lo que sucedía, simplemente decidió guardar algo de distancia con Morzan por unos días en los cuales se la paso contemplando el jardín de rosas que había hecho florecer el día anterior, posiblemente eso había causado la molestia de Morzan... pero si no? entonces que era?

Permaneció en su habitación un par de días, cuando por sin salió, lo hizo con la firme determinación de destrozar aquel jardín de rosas. Sin embargo se llevo la sorpresa de encontrar un hombre maduro cuidando de las flores.

- Este jardín ha florecido de manera hermosa – murmuro el hombre Ayleen lo miro con sorpresa al reconoce aquella voz, pero eso era imposible

- Brom – susurro Ayleen

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos?- respondió girándose para verla de frente- me alegra verte aun con bien

- Que haces aquí?- pregunto, Brom solo levanto el dedo índice llevándolo a los labios, Ayleen reviso los alrededores mas no había nadie.

- Ven conmigo- le indico llevándola a una pequeña bodega con herramientas de jardinería, una vez ahí conjuro un -hechizo para que nadie pudiera oírlos.

- Me responderás ahora? Que haces aquí? Como sabias que yo...

- Es algo complicado- respondió Brom – estoy en este lugar para sacarte de aquí, y además cumplir con mi pequeño objetivo que me fije hace casi un siglo.

- Como sabias que yo...

- Estabas aquí? Llevo semanas espiando a Morzan, te vi cuando te trajo atada como prisionera. Tuve que ir a Ellesméra para poder asegurarme que se trataba de ti

- Ellesméra? Mis padres lo saben? Ellos saben que estoy aquí?

- Lo saben Ayleen, y ya lo sabían antes de que yo les dijera algo, tu madre estuvo a punto de abandonar el bosque junto con Thaefan para venir a buscarte

- Ella no debe hacer eso!

- Lo sabemos, y por ello yo me ofrecí a sacarte de aquí...

- Solo por ello estas arriesgando tu vida?

- Realmente mi objetivo principal es matar a la Mano Negra y atestarle un buen golpe a Morzan con ello, después lo matare a el

- Matar a Morzan?!- exclamo Ayleen horrorizada – pero...

- Pareciera que te sorprendiera... quiero vengarme de Morzan por lo que le hizo a mi Saphira, lo hare sentir la misma desesperación, y después acabare con el

- Pero... Brom!

- Después de matar a la mano negra y a Morzan, te llevare de regreso con tus padres

Ayleen lo miro sin decir palabra, el saber que Brom estaba ahí para matar a Morzan la horrorizaba y la hacía sentir nauseas, pero sabía que Brom estaba obsesionado con vengarse por lo sucedido a su dragona desde hacía décadas.

- Como piensas matar a la Mano Negra? Creí que ella estaba en Uru'baen

- Supe que Morzan la trajo aquí en estos días, desconozco la razón – respondió Brom- mantente lejos de ella Ayleen, puede ser demasiado peligrosa incluso para una elfa como tu

- Me tratas como si fuera una niña- protesto Ayleen

- Para haberte dejado capturar por uno de los apostatas no eres demasiado madura

Ayleen se molesto por aquellas palabras, simplemente se dio media vuelta y salió de aquel cuartillo, atravesó el jardín de rosas a grandes zancadas, quedándose de pie a la salida de este. Trato de calmarse haciendo ejercicios de meditación como su padre le había enseñado.

Consiguió sacar la mayor parte de la tensión que sentía. Cuando levanto la mirada observo a Morzan frente a ella. Ayleen de inmediato desvió la mirada, aun se sentía herida por el modo tan frio y seco que la había estado tratando desde que había regresado.

- Tu... hiciste eso?- pregunto mirando el jardín, Ayleen no respondió – suerte que al menos el jardinero tendrá en que trabajar – respondió Morzan notando a Brom en medio de aquel jardín, sin embargo habían pasado tantos años sin verse que no pudo reconocerlo, Ayleen lo vio de reojo temiendo que atacara en ese momento

- Creí que te molestaría – murmuro Ayleen aferrándose al brazo de Morzan, se usaría a si misma como escudo para evitar que Brom atacara

- Fue una sorpresa, pero no del todo desagradable – respondió Morzan de manera neutral

- Deberíamos entrar – sugirió Ayleen observando a Brom de reojo de vez en cuando

Morzan entro al castillo llevado por Ayleen, la elfa se veía nerviosa por alguna extraña razón, y él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ocultara el secreto. Tomo a Ayleen por el brazo y la llevo de regreso a su habitación corriendo el cerrojo por dentro.

- Que está sucediendo? – gruño, Ayleen lo miro confusa- creías que no me daría cuenta? Algo estas ocultando pequeña y espero que me lo digas o de lo contrario deberé arrancarlo de tu mente por la fuerza

- No estoy ocultando nada- se defendió Ayleen – tampoco actuó raro, solo actuó con miedo

- Miedo?

- Miedo de ti!- protesto la elfa- desde que regresaste no has sido más que frio y cortante, más de lo que ya eras, como si yo tuviera la culpa de lo que te molesta, o como si yo fuera lo que está causando tus molestias- le reclamo picándole el hombro con el dedo índice- no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe en esos días que te ausentaste ... para que regresaras y me trataras como si no fuera más que tu prisionera

Morzan la tomo de la muñeca mirándola con molestia por su comportamiento y su manera de reclamarle, sin embargo no podía explicarle el motivo de su ausencia, no podía decirle a la cara que se había marchado por el hecho de que Selena, conocida como la Mano Negra y la cual era su consorte, había dado a luz a su hijo.

A pesar de que se trataba de un varón, Morzan no estaba nada contento con aquel hecho, realmente solo veía al niño como un estorbo y una carga, sin embargo gracias a ese niño tenía más control sobre su madre. Selena había hecho innumerables cosas y cometido atroces crímenes por el amor que le profesaba a Morzan. El se había aprovechado de ello, le había enseñado como entrar en la mente del enemigo, y como proteger la suya propia. Selena era la única a la que él no había obligado a hacer un juramento de lealtad con su nombre verdadero, después de todo el amor que ella sentía por el bastaba para tener su lealtad sin necesidad de jurar nada.

Morzan se había llevado a su hijo a su castillo para dejarlo al cuidado de una nodriza, la cual lo criaría, Selena dejaría el castillo en unos días más, cuando tuviera la fuerza suficiente para seguir con sus misiones. Era una tarea fácil, seguir controlando a Selena usando a su hijo recién nacido, y ocultar la verdad y la existencia de ese niño a Ayleen, debía mantener a la elfa al margen de ese asunto.

- Acaso te soy una molestia- pregunto Ayleen tratando de zafar su muñeca del agarre de Morzan – después de hacerme tuya ahora simplemente soy una carga?

- Importa eso?- pregunto Morzan burlón- tal vez solo no estaba de humor, no suelo estar de humor después de viajar a Uru'baen y soportar a los demás idiotas, y después tener que regresar

- Acaso era urgente?

- Galbatorix requiere información del avance que haya logrado contigo para saber dónde está el resto de los tuyos

- Tendrás que matarme antes de que te lo revele- respondió Ayleen en el idioma antiguo

- Y me temía que dijeras eso- suspiro Morzan aprisionando su otra muñeca

- A si? Y que piensas hacer con ello

- Realmente?- pregunto Morzan besando los labios de la elfa, soltó sus muñecas para abrazarla sujetando firmemente su espalda y su cintura

Ayleen no tuvo defensas para aquella acción, quería separarse de él tanto como había deseado que se marchara. Morzan sonrió complacido al notar que la elfa no oponía más resistencia, estaba decidido a recuperar el tiempo que había estado fuera con ella, aunque eso significara tener encerrada a Ayleen por un par de días.

Ayleen apenas y se percataba del paso real del tiempo para los elfos un par de años no eran nada comparados con la inmortalidad, no salía realmente del castillo a menos que Morzan estuviera ausente, había notado que la mujer conocida como la mano negra iba y venía cada cierto tiempo, incluso la encontró en una de las habitaciones más alejadas de la suya con un pequeño niño en brazos en un par de ocasiones. Ayleen no creía que aquella mujer fuera tan peligrosa como Brom le había dicho. Permaneció unos momentos ahí de pie escuchando los arrullos que le cantaba al pequeño, aquella mujer no se había percatado de su presencia aun.

Escucho otra voz dentro de aquella habitación, se trataba de una de las sirvientas de Morzan, la cual ayudaba a cuidar del pequeño, y se dirigía a la mujer como Selena. Ayleen se acerco un poco mas deseos de ver de cerca a aquella mujer cuyo nombre era sinónimo de muerte y masacre. La observo curiosa por entre la rendija de la puerta, era una mujer joven, de cabello ondulado y castaño, usaba un vestido ceñido al cuerpo hecho de trozos de piel acolchada, acompañado por unos brazaletes del mismo material, al lado de ella descansaba una espada y una daga. Sus ropas le conferían un aspecto peligroso, sin embargo no lo hacia así su mirada, tan tierna y maternal cuando veía al pequeño que sostenía en sus brazos.

Ayleen estaba por retirarse cuando escucho a Selena preguntar por el padre del pequeño, impulsada por su curiosidad se quedo ahí esperando conocer la identidad del padre de el hijo de la Mano Negra. Sin embargo la sangre se le helo por completo al escuchar que la criada respondía que Morzan había salido del castillo días antes, y no sabía cuando regresaría.

- Es una lástima que Morzan no pase tanto tiempo con Murtagh- murmuro Selena- nuestro hijo tiene ya dos años y el no ha cambiado nada con el...

Ayleen retrocedió sin hacer ruido, sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho, ahogo un sollozo y retuvo las lagrimas por poco tiempo, quería alejarse corriendo de ahí para regresar a su habitación y poder desahogarse tranquila, pero al darse la vuelta choco de frente con Morzan, el cual vestía aun su cota de malla debajo de la túnica roja con la llama ardiente insignia del ejercito de Galbatorix.

Morzan no había esperado encontrarse a Ayleen en ese momento, y mucho menos afuera de aquella habitación en el que estaban, Ayleen lo observo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que había tratado de contener. Ella lo sabía, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultárselo, la elfa se había dado cuenta de todo. Ayleen se alejo un par de pasos pero Morzan la tomo del brazo. Como tenía que explicarle que el solo mantenía a ese niño bajo su techo por el simple hecho de que la madre le era útil como asesina. Como le explicaba que él no tenía ningún interés real en Selena, y solo era conveniencia?

No podía hablar, no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero tampoco podía dejar ir a Ayleen de ahí, no en ese estado, la atrajo hacia el estrechándola en sus brazos, Ayleen se aferro a sus ropas apretando el símbolo de la llama ardiente en sus manos, así como esa llama, en su interior ardía la rabia que sentía hacia Morzan, la rabia que sentía con ella misma por haberse dejado engañar de ese modo. Y a pesar de todo, Morzan aun tenia el descaro de estrecharla en sus brazos como si no hubiera pasado nada. No podía contenerse más, se alejo de Morzan de un empujón y levanto la mano para abofetearlo.

Morzan al notar esto sujeto la muñeca de la elfa con una mano, y con la otra la tomo por la cintura acercándola a el para atrapar sus labios en los suyos. Ayleen se alejo de el al tiempo que la puerta de la habitación se abría por completo dando paso a Selena con su hijo en brazos.

Ayleen observo a Selena con sorpresa por unos instantes, después desvió la mirada incapaz de verla de frente, además de todo estaba el niño, Ayleen observaba de reojo a ese pequeño de cabello negro y ojos grises. Morzan las observo a ambas con fastidio, maldecía el hecho de tener a Selena en esos momentos en el castillo.

Selena le entrego al niño a la nodriza pidiéndole que se retirara. Ayleen deseaba hacer lo mismo, simplemente alejarse de ahí, alejarse del castillo de una buena vez aunque eso significara enfrentarse al dragón rojo de Morzan.

- Es ella tu nueva amante? Dime cuanto te va a durar el gusto con esta?

- Eso es algo que no te importa en absoluto

- Me temo que me importa mas de lo que crees, soy la madre de tu hijo? Crees que me agrada que Murtagh esté aquí en este castillo donde tú metes a todas tus amantes?!

- Eso es algo que tú no puedes decidir... tenemos un acuerdo.. tu cumples con tu trabajo y yo te dejo ver al niño, agradece que aun está con vida

- Agradecer? Agradecer el cómo lo tratas?!- protesto Selena- de verdad crees que voy a agradecer que trates mejor a esta... esta cualquiera, que a nuestro hijo?

- Mucho cuidado con tus palabras!- gruño Morzan

- Oh... lamento si ofendí a tu amante!- se defendió Selena mirando a Ayleen de una manera despectiva – debo tenerle más respeto que a las demás solo por el hecho de que es una elfa?- bufo- elfa o no... no cambia el hecho de que sea una cualquiera, una más de tantas que han pasado por tu cama

Aquellas palabras fueron como dagas ardientes enterrándose en el pecho de Ayleen, ya se sentía lo suficientemente humillada como para escuchar aquello, pero tenía razón, ella no era más que solo una de las tantas amantes de Morzan. Tontamente había caído en su trampa y se había entregado a él, tontamente se había ido enamorando poco a poco de él, de aquel traidor asesino de jinetes.

Ayleen sintió como las lagrimas picaban sus ojos, reprimió un sollozo, se dio media vuelta para alejarse de ellos. Había escuchado suficiente ya, y aquella voz en su cabeza no dejaba de llamarla estúpida. Escucho a Morzan llamarla, pero no se detuvo.

Morzan se sintió molesto, más que molesto, furioso por la situación, tenía que seguir a Ayleen, y para ello debía deshacerse de Selena o le sería imposible marcharse de ahí.

- Iras tras ella? – pregunto Selena indignada- aun después de todo iras detrás de ella?

- Y eso acaso te molesta?- pregunto Morzan mirando a Selena con molestia

- Que vayas detrás de una cualquiera? Eso no es novedad viniendo de ti, es obvio que prefieres su compañía a estar con nuestro hijo- reclamo apretando los puños, al notar que Morzan se concentraba mas en seguir a la elfa que se alejaba con la mirada- Estoy harta de esto! Harta de ti y de tus tratos para conmigo y para con tu hijo! Tu único hijo!

- No porque yo lo hubiera deseado

- Eres un... un... – protesto Selena dándole una fuerte bofetada que volteo el rostro de Morzan – por mi muérete de una buena vez maldito bastardo!- le grito antes de entrar de regreso a la habitación

Morzan toco su rostro bufando de molestia, sacudió la cabeza y se obligo a dar media vuelta para seguir a Ayleen, y no entrar a la habitación a arreglar cuentas con Selena.

La encontró en el pasillo que la llevaba a su habitación, recargada en la pared tratando de contener sus lágrimas, cosa que resulto imposible cuando vio a Morzan aparecer en el pasillo.

- Ayleen...

- Que mas quieres de mi?!- le reclamo en el idioma antiguo- no ha sido ya suficiente? Quieres humillarme aun más?

- Ayleen no es...

- No es lo que pienso? Eso ibas a decir? Que ella no es tu consorte? Que ese niño no es tu hijo? tu primogénito?! – sollozo – que para ti no fui más que una amante más en tu harem? Una cualquiera como ella lo dijo?

- Ayleen escucha...- insistió Morzan tomándola de las muñecas

- No quiero escucharte! – manoteo la elfa- no quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decirme! No te creo... acaso me lo ibas a decir en algún momento? Me ibas a decir que ella era la madre de tu único hijo? Que ella era tu consorte?

- Ayleen entiende que yo no siento nada por ella... solo es conveniencia por lo que la mantengo a mi lado

- No te creo!- le grito en el idioma antiguo- no creo en nada de lo que me digas para justificarte no quiero escucharte! – agrego alejándolo

- Escúchame...- insistió Morzan sujetándola con fuerza de la muñeca

- Suéltame!- grito Ayleen plantándole una bofetada en la otra mejilla con una fuerza tal, que casi lo derribaba al suelo. –Lárgate! no quiero verte de nuevo!

Ayleen entro a su habitación corriendo el cerrojo por dentro, lanzo un hechizo silenciador para que nadie pudiera oírla desde afuera. Y se tumbo en la cama abrazando una almohada.

- Soy una tonta- sollozo rompiendo en llanto- soy una estúpida por haber caído en sus juegos... – murmuro estrujando la almohada – y soy aun más estúpida por amarlo como lo amo- agrego en el idioma antiguo

Ayleen paso las siguientes semanas evitando a Morzan a toda costa, cuando estaba en el castillo simplemente no salía de su habitación, y cuando él estaba ausente, evitaba acercarse a la servidumbre y sobre todo al ala del castillo donde estaba en hijo de Morzan.

Salió al jardín de rosas que Brom cuidaba, días atrás había escapado para dejar un mensaje a los vardenos y había regresado después de todo el embrollo que se había dado. Ayleen necesitaba sentir algo de seguridad con alguien conocido, y el único ahí era Brom.

Brom la recibió con amabilidad, pero aunque la joven elfa tratara de aparentar que estaba bien y solo quería visitarlo, sabía que no era verdad, Ayleen estaba preocupada por algo, y debía ser demasiado serio para haberla dejado con aquellas ojeras que comenzaban a marcarse en su piel clara.

- Que sucede?- pregunto mirándola fijamente, los ojos de Ayleen se llenaron de lagrimas, Brom la estrecho en brazos cuando se aseguro de que nadie los veía

- Fui una tonta – sollozo – por fin conocí a la mano negra, ella es la madre del hijo de Morzan, oh Brom fui tan idiota

- Por eso te advertí que te mantuvieras lejos de ella, y también que no podías confiar en Morzan

- No pude evitarlo Brom, lo amo- gimió limpiando sus lagrimas- Lo amo aun sabiendo cómo es

- Ayleen... debes entender que eso solo te está haciendo daño a ti, Morzan jamás corresponderá esos sentimientos, Selena te lo dijo, no eres más que solo una amante para él, una amante que desechara en cuanto se canse de ti

- Y que puedo hacer yo? No puedo ignorar lo que siento Brom, simplemente no puedo... entre más trato de ocultarlo, más me duele

- Debes alejarte lo mas que puedas de el Ayleen, tienes que escapar y regresar a Ellesméra

- No sé si pueda hacerlo ... ni siquiera tengo ya el valor de ver a mis padres a la cara

- Tranquila... veré la manera de que puedas escapar sin ponerte en peligro, ni a ti ni a los demás, pero trata de no pensar más en eso, tus ojos tienen marcados unas obscuras ojeras que no van nada bien con un elfo.

Una sonrisa asomo por los labios de Ayleen antes de regresar al castillo. Brom la observo marchar más decidido que nada a salvarla de las garras de Morzan, había recibido un mensaje de los vardenos comunicándole que un erudito de nombre Jeod quería apoyarlos, y había localizado un túnel que pasaba por debajo de Uru´Baen. Brom sabía que aquello no era información que pudiera ignorar, aunque quería asesinar a Morzan de una vez, debía partir para robar los 3 huevos de dragón que mantenía Galbatorix.

Ayleen regreso a su habitación pensando en las palabras de Brom, debía buscar el modo de escapar de ahí, de lo contrario sus sentimientos terminarían por hacerla desear la muerte.

Morzan había pasado todo un mes desde aquel incidente tratando de arreglar las cosas con Ayleen, para ello había enviado a Selena a una misión lejos del castillo, una misión que le llevaría semanas o incluso un par de meses.

Sin embargo, la elfa parecía no querer ceder ni un poco, estaba empeñada en evitar a Morzan aunque fuera cerrándole la puerta de la habitación en la cara. Sin embargo no había sido así ese día, intercepto a Ayleen cuando esta regresaba del jardín. La tomo del brazo llevándola a su estudio.

- Ayleen tienes que escucharme, estoy cansado de tratar de arreglar esto por las buenas, y si no va a ser así -entonces deberá ser por las malas

- No intentes intimidarme – respondió Ayleen de manera cortante

- Ayleen las cosas no son como piensas...

- No quiero escuchar nada- respondió llorosa- ya fue suficiente...no puedo resistirlo más- sollozo librándose del agarre de Morzan, salió de ahí encerrándose en su habitación

Morzan había notado el inmenso dolor en los ojos de Ayleen, además sus ojeras, era obvio que la elfa no estaba descansando bien, y todo había sido por su causa. Lo que menos había querido hacer era causarle daño a la hija de su maestro, sin embargo no había podido controlar sus deseos de poseerla, y a causa de eso, Ayleen estaba enamorada de él, podía verlo en su mirada.

Morzan ordeno traer una botella de vino, el más fuerte del castillo. Bebió sin control durante todo el día, sentado en su sofá de piel en la sala de descanso del castillo, el fuego ardía en la chimenea llenando la estancia de calor. A su lado reposaban varias botellas vacías, mientras contemplaba el fuego delante de él. No dejaba de pensar en el hecho de que Ayleen sufriera por el amor que le tenía. La elfa lo amaba, de eso no había duda, y eso era la causa de su dolor, sufrimiento que Morzan había querido evitar.

Los pensamientos de Morzan fueron interrumpidos repentinamente por la llegada de su pequeño hijo, lo observo con fastidio, más que serle útil, aquel niño se estaba volviendo una molestia.

Ayleen había permanecido toda la tarde encerrada en su habitación tratando de meditar, las cosas no podrían seguir así, el ocultar sus sentimientos no hacía sino aumentar el dolor que sentía dentro de ella, debía decírselo, Ayleen sabía que Morzan sospechaba acerca de sus sentimientos, sin embargo tenia la firme resolución de decírselo de frente, lo que pasara después... ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse de ello.

Salió de la habitación y pregunto a un sirviente por el paradero de su amo, el hombre solo respondió que se encontraba en la sala de descanso completamente ebrio.

Ayleen se dio prisa en llegar a la sala de descanso, había visto a Murtagh entrar corriendo en aquella sala, cosa que le había parecido extraño, cuando llego a la sala vio que Morzan sostenía a _Zar'roc_ por la empuñadura. Y delante de el estaba el pequeño.

- Morzan no!- exclamo Ayleen corriendo hacia él para evitar que dañara al niño

No había podido evitar que Morzan lanzara su espada hacia él, _Zar'roc_ golpeo a Murtagh en la espalda causándole un feo y profundo corte desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera derecha. Ayleen no podía perder demasiado tiempo, aunque Murtagh era el hijo de la mujer de Morzan, ella no podía dejarlo morir, el pequeño era el más inocente en los problemas de sus padres. Ayleen tomo a Murtagh en sus brazos, no sabía mucho acerca de sanar heridas tan profundas como aquellas, pero aun así tenía que hacer algo.

Comenzó a entonar una suave canción de cuna concentrándose en aquella herida, la hemorragia fue parando poco a poco, sin embargo no tenía el conocimiento para curarla por completo, así que uso su magia para hacer el dolor del pequeño más llevadero, Murtagh se aferro a la ropa de Ayleen llorando aun, Ayleen siguió cantándole para tranquilizarlo mientras acariciaba su cabello hasta que llego su nodriza con un semblante de preocupación.

- Llévalo con los sanadores de inmediato- le dijo con un tono suplicante- he hecho lo que he podido, pero no tengo el suficiente conocimiento de la magia curativa para poder salvarlo

La mujer salió con Murtagh en brazos de inmediato, Ayleen se dio la vuelta para encarar a Morzan, el cual le dio un largo trago a la botella de vino. Ayleen se acerco a él arrebatándole la botella de cristal.

- Pudiste matarlo!

- Pude... si no hubieras interferido lo hubiera hecho- respondió Morzan con molestia

- Morzan, Murtagh es tu hijo! Y estuviste a punto de matarlo con tu espada... esa herida dejara marca, y sea una marca para toda su vida

- No es como si me importara, después de todo yo no deseaba ser padre, Selena se embarazo de el- gruño Morzan enfundando a _Zar'roc_ – a mí solo me da poder sobre su madre, nada más, no siento nada hacia Selena, simplemente me es útil

- Solamente eso? – murmuro Ayleen- Y que hay de mi? Solo soy tu prisionera entonces?

Morzan observo a Ayleen con sorpresa, no esperaba que la elfa mencionara el tema en ese momento, y menos con lo que acababa de suceder.

- Ayleen... sabes que eso...- Morzan fue silenciado por los labios de la joven elfa – creí que me odiabas

- No puedo- murmuro – no puedo odiarte... simplemente no puedo- sollozo- te amo... no puedo odiarte por que te amo... pero... tu...

Morzan limpio una lágrima que asomaba por los ojos de Ayleen, ella simplemente lo miro fijamente, sin saber que era lo que Morzan pensaba en realidad. Simplemente veía la duda en sus heterocromaticos ojos.

- Por qué?... Ayleen soy un demonio, lo sabes, lo has visto en mí...

- No sé si lo seas realmente- respondió – los elfos no creemos en la existencia de los demonios, por ello dudo que tú seas uno de ellos- agrego- simplemente eres un humano que escogió seguir un camino demasiado violento. no preguntes como es que se eso... simplemente lo veo en tus ojos cuando te embriagas, dejas de esconder tu dolor bajo tu mascara de frialdad.

- Como puedes estar tan segura de ello... no eres la primera que me lo dice, pero te equivocas...

- Hubo alguien más que te dijera que no eres un demonio?

- Mi maestro... tu padre, cuando me tomo como su aprendiz- respondió Morzan dándole la espalda a Ayleen encogiéndose en hombros- y sin embargo estaba equivocado conmigo, traicione a los jinetes... y lo decepcione a el

- Por qué no me dices cual fue la verdadera razón de tu traición?- le pregunto Ayleen permaneciendo de pie en el mismo sitio

- Debería haber alguna razón?

- Mi padre me conto que tú eras de sus mejores alumnos, eras inteligente y aprendías las cosas con facilidad, jamás te dejabas opacar por nadie, y querías ser el primero en todo lo que hacías. Pero le preocupaba tu actitud arrogante con los demás jinetes, y sobre todo con Brom

- Te conto eso de mi?- pregunto Morzan sonriendo de medio lado – bien ya que insistes te diré mi razón de haberme convertido en uno de los apostatas- dijo dejándose caer en el asiento de piel – lo hice por venganza hacia Vrael y el resto de los elfos del consejo de ancianos.

- Venganza? Por qué querrías vengarte de él?

- Llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo líder de los jinetes, él como el resto del consejo estaban cegados por la era de paz que estaban viviendo, se confiaban demasiado y no observaban la vida de los que supuestamente protegían, los jinetes mantenían en orden si... pero no escuchaban a los humanos, había una especie de abismo entre los jinetes y el resto de los humanos que habitaban Alagaësia... a excepción de unos cuantos que aun no eran afectados por tener el rango de jinete

- No es muy distinto a lo que Galbatorix está haciendo ahora

- Tal vez no lo es... los humanos están siendo sometidos en este momento, pero Galbatorix planea buscar jinetes para los tres huevos que aún conserva, el jamás busco extinguirlos por completo, y tiene pensado restaurar la era de los jinetes una vez que tenga a los hechiceros de malas intenciones al margen

- Pero... como puede hacer eso...

- No puedo decírtelo, lo he jurado en el idioma antiguo y dudo siquiera entenderlo por completo.

- Que fue lo que te impulso a traicionar a los jinetes?

- Detestaba los métodos de Vrael, lo acompañe en una misión con algunos jinetes masa un poblado donde se había desatado un confortamiento por poder, cuando estuvimos ahí me sentí de regreso a mi infancia

- Fue dura?- pregunto Ayleen acercándose a él, muchas veces su padre le había contado que algunos humanos tenían vidas difíciles, pero jamás había imaginado a un niño en una situación así.

- Mas que dura – respondió Morzan atrayendo a Ayleen hacia él, sentándola en sus piernas – no tienes idea de lo que es que traten como un demonio solo por nacer con dos colores diferentes en tus ojos, mi madre pensó que era un mal presagio, viví mucho tiempo en las calles, me enseñe a sobrevivir por mi cuenta sin depender de nadie, robaba lo que podía para alimentarme, era demasiado agotador, recibí muchas palizas cuando era sorprendido o atrapado mientras robaba, muchas veces pensé en acabar con mi vida de una vez. Cuando tenía 13 estuve por hacerlo hasta que un jinete apareció en el poblado donde vivía reuniendo a los jóvenes en busca de un nuevo jinete.

- Fuiste tú no es así?

- Así es, los habitantes se acercaron curiosos, deseosos de tocar el huevo en espera de que el dragón naciera, pero nada pasaba, me aproxime entre empujones y palabras de rechazo hasta quedar cerca del jinete, le pedí que me dejara intentarlo y después de unos momentos de meditarlo accedió... me aproxime al huevo tocando su superficie, sentí movimiento dentro del grueso cascaron, y después el huevo comenzó a moverse y a partirse poco a poco, dando paso a mi dragón. Sería una pérdida de tiempo decirte su nombre ya que no lo recordarías por más de dos minutos- respondió Morzan

_- Du namar aurboda _– susurro Ayleen – el destierro de los nombres – Morzan asintió

- Incluso nosotros olvidamos el nombre de los dragones de los otros apostatas, apenas y recordamos el nombre de nuestro propio dragón, pero si leemos o escuchamos el nombre de los otros lo olvidamos de inmediato

- Solo Jarnunvösk y Shruikan fueron perdonados según me dijo mi padre

- Es un hechizo molesto si me lo preguntas- gruño Morzan

- Que sucedió después de que nació para ti

- Nadie reacciono como esperaba- respondió Morzan- había esperado su aceptación pero no fue así, las miradas de los habitantes eran de desprecio hacia mí. Me marche a Ilirea para comenzar mi formación, fue ahí cuando tu padre me tomo como alumno junto con Brom. No tienes idea de lo que significo para mi aquello, Brom era 3 años menor que yo, no dejaba de hacer preguntas que tu padre respondía pacientemente. Sentía aquello como una pérdida de tiempo, sin embargo en sus tiempos de descanso se dedico a enseñarme diversas asignaturas. Nadie nunca me había tratado como él lo hacía, tenia paciencia y dedicación conmigo y con Brom, trataba aunque era estricto, nos guiaba de manera clara, mi maestro se convirtió rápidamente en una figura paterna para mí, lo admiraba mucho a él y a Glaedr.- Morzan suspiro frustrado haciendo una mueca de desprecio- cuando llegamos a aquel pueblo azotado por el confrontamiento interno, observe a muchos niños que vivían en las mismas condiciones que yo lo había hecho, trate de seguir adelante sin darle importancia, y lo hubiera logrado hasta que nos topamos con un niño mal herido en mitad de la calle, trate de ayudarlo pero mi poder no era suficiente en esos momentos, le pedí a Vrael que hiciera algo por él, pero simplemente respondió que no podía hacerlo, no podía ayudar a ese niño que moría lentamente en mis brazos, no podía hacer nada por el ya que solo habíamos ido a terminar con aquel confrontamiento. No tienes idea de la rabia que me invadió en ese momento, intente confrontar a Vrael pero los otros dos que nos acompañaban me detuvieron. Desde aquel día le guarde rencor a Vrael, no fue la primera ni tampoco la última vez que lo hizo, y no solo él, muchos de los jinetes solo se concentraban en cumplir con sus tareas, sin importar a quien terminarían por afectar o condenar.

- Yo.. no sabía nada de eso

- Tu padre tampoco estaba conforme, pero simplemente se limitaba a observar, aunque él no se comportaba de esa manea, tampoco hacía nada por cambiarlo... por otro lado tu madre, Ydris jamás olvido el lado humano que había en ella, jamás le dio la espalda a ninguno de su raza, y los ayudaba como podía. Decidí unirme Galbatorix buscando una época donde los jinetes de verdad fueran imparciales y ayudaran a los habitantes como deberían de hacerlo, tal vez tome algo de tiempo para qué eso sea realidad

Ayleen estaba sorprendida por lo que había escuchado, sentía en lo más profundo de su ser que Morzan había sido sincero, ella no tenía idea del otro lado de la historia.

- Por eso les diste la espalda... a todos los jinetes, los demás apostatas buscaban lo mismo?

- No, los demás se unieron por sus propios objetivos, todos ellos egoístas, muchos tenían la mentalidad de que al ser jinetes eran superiores a los demás, y por ello debían someterse a nuestro mandato, muchos murieron por peleas entre ellos mismos

- Entiendo tus motivos... pero.. aun pienso que fue demasiado, estuvieron a punto de matar a mi madre y a mi padre... acaso no lo admirabas?

- Y aun lo hago Ayleen, yo jamás levante mi espada en contra de tu padre, aquellos que lo capturaron e interrumpieron el flujo de magia en él fueron Kialandí y Formora, cuando tomamos Ilirea yo debía acabar con tu padre y con Glaedr cuando los vi salir de la cuidad, sin embargo no pude hacerlo, por el respeto que le tenía como maestro, y el cariño que le tenía como a un padre.- respondió Morzan

Tomo la botella de vino de las manos de Ayleen, con intención de seguir bebiendo, sin embargo la joven elfa tomo su rostro en sus delicadas manos mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Tú no eres el demonio que dices ser- murmuro – los demonios no existen Morzan, tu eres solamente un humano que cree ser un monstruo...- agrego besando sus labios - pero para mí no lo eres- le dijo al oído antes de levantarse y salir de aquella sala y regresar a su habitación.

Morzan permaneció un buen rato sentado en su sofá de piel, sosteniendo la botella de vino en sus manos, mantenía la vista fija en el fuego que estaba por extinguirse en la chimenea mientras las palabras de Ayleen resonaban en su cabeza. El no era un demonio como el mismo se había obligado a pensar, Ayleen lo amaba a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho.

Morzan arrojo la botella hacia la chimenea y salió de la sala de descanso, avanzo pos los pasillos desiertos a esas horas de la noche rumbo a la habitación de Ayleen. Entro sin llamar a la puerta, encontrando a la joven elfa delante de la ventana, el brillo de la luna llena que pasaba los picos de las vertebradas iluminaba la habitación y el rostro de Ayleen, gruesas lágrimas corrían de sus ojos hasta su barbilla dejando marcadas sus mejillas.

Morzan libro la distancia que la separaba de ella a grandes zancadas, Ayleen volteo a verlo justo cuando él la estrechaba en sus brazos.

- Por qué?- murmuro sorprendida, Morzan tomo su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo, pero su mirada no era dura y fría como lo era habitualmente

- Porque también te amo Ayleen – respondió Morzan en el idioma antiguo - _Wiol pömnuria ilian, Wiol ono_

Ayleen lo miro con sorpresa, no podía articular palaba alguna, las palabas de Morzan no podían ser puestas en duda cuando hablaba en el idioma antiguo. Abrazo el cuello de Morzan buscando sus labios. Morzan la abrazo con firmeza correspondiéndole completamente.

Para Ayleen aquella noche fue diferente a las anteriores, se sentía más unida a Morzan, la barrera que antes los separaba había desaparecido por completo.

Durante un par de meses las cosas parecían ir bien para Ayleen, o eso pensó hasta que se entero de la desaparición de Selena, había salido en una misión que Morzan le había encomendado solo para sacarla del castillo, sin embargo había dejado de enviar informes y había desaparecido después de completar la misión.

- No la buscaras?- pregunto Ayleen notando que Morzan tenía ese semblante malhumorado de nuevo

- No tendría caso, si algo le sucedió puede que sea obra de los vardenos, o que hay escapado.

- Aun así... creí que te preocuparías

- Por qué te preocupa a ti? Ayleen se supone que ella es mi otra mujer? Porque te preocuparías por ella

- Porque Selena sigue siendo la madre de tu hijo

- Si escapo ha demostrado claramente que Murtagh no le importa, y solo se embarazo creyendo que tendría más poder sobre mí, cuando las cosas fueron al contrario, yo gane poder sobre ella

- No creo que ella lo haya abandonado por su voluntad...

- Ayleen, si se tratara de ti, saldría a buscarte de inmediato, pero ya te lo dije, no siento nada por Selena, simplemente es una herramienta más, una muy valiosa herramienta que acabo de perder- Morzan suspiro al ver la mirada de Ayleen- mandare a algunos de mis criados a buscar noticias sobre ella si eso te mantiene tranquila...

- No es por mi... es por Murtagh- respondió Ayleen retirándose

Morzan la siguió con la mirada, preguntándose por que las mujeres, aun si se trataba de una elfa, tenían que ser tan complicadas de complacer. Hacia solo unos meses Selena y Ayleen habían tenido un confrontamiento serio, y ahora la joven elfa estaba preocupada por el paradero de la mujer de Morzan. Simplemente sería algo que no entendería jamás, y agradecía con toda el alma que su dragón fuera macho.

Aun con el paso de los meses no lograron saber nada del paradero de la Mano Negra, además Morzan estaba más ocupado en otros asuntos más importantes, Los vardenos habían logrado robar uno de los huevos de dragón de la cama del tesoro de Galbatorix, era obvio que el rey no estaba nada contento por los sucesos. Los apostatas intentaban localizar el huevo a toda costa y con ello ganarse el favor del rey.

Morzan había enviado diversos criados a buscar información acerca del huevo, hasta no tener algo seguro no abandonaría el castillo ni a Ayleen.

- Iras ante Galbatorix cuando él te llame? - Pregunto Ayleen removiéndose debajo de las sabanas después de haber hecho el amor con Morzan.

- Debo hacerlo, aun le debo lealtad

- Morzan, después de todo lo que ha pasado... estoy segura que tu nombre verdadero cambio, si es así, ningún juramento que hayas hecho usando tu antiguo nombre es válido ahora

- Tal vez, pero prefiero que el rey no averigüe que mi verdadero nombre cambio, o volverá a someterme bajo un juramento en el idioma antiguo

- Y que harás si te ordena entregarme?

- Ayleen no voy a entregarte jamás, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, no te voy a entregar a ellos

- Tienes que alejarte de la influencia de Galbatorix, estar en donde el no tenga ningún poder sobre ti

- Ningún poder sobre mi? Dudo que entre los elfos sea bien visto

- Yo jamás dije que sea entre los elfos- respondió Ayleen mirándolo a los ojos- te dije que jamás revelaría nuestra ubicación

- Pero... entonces...

- Dejemos Alagaësia- respondió Ayleen mirándolo de manera seria- huyamos lejos de aquí, donde ni Galbatorix ni los elfos tengan poder sobre nosotros, donde podamos estar tranquilos de que nade intentara matarnos... alejémonos ahora que el rey ya no tiene poder sobre ti

Morzan miro con sorpresa a la joven elfa, la determinación con la que hablaba lo tenía sin palabras, Ayleen estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo todo por permanecer con él, abandonar a sus padres, su hogar y dejar atrás Alagaësia solo para no separarse de él.

Considero las opciones que tenían, no eran tantas después de todo, seguir como estaban implicaría el riesgo de que le ordenaran entregar a Ayleen o que incluso le ordenaran matarla, como Ayleen había jurado, no podría ocultarse entre los elfos, además no es como si fuera a ser bienvenido entre ellos, su maestro tampoco estaría conforme con tenerlo cerca, y menos cerca de su hija.

Escapar de Alagaësia era arriesgado, no sabían que podrían encontrarse en aquellas tierras tan lejanas y desconocidas, debía dejar todo y empezar de cero de nuevo.

- Hagámoslo – murmuro – dejemos Alagaësia como propones, no pienso entregarte ni dejar que te hagan daño _Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal._

Durante los siguientes días Morzan se dedico a preparar lo que fuera necesario para la huida, debía de hacerlo rápidamente y estar lo suficientemente lejos antes de que Galbatorix se diera cuenta, contaba con el hecho de que el robo del huevo lo mantuviera centrado en ese asunto solamente y no se percatara de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

La noche antes del escape, un mensajero llego al castillo de Morzan, habían localizado al ladrón del huevo cerca de Gil'ead y el rey exigía que fuera él quien personalmente se lo entregara. Morzan maldijo internamente por ello.

- Puede ser una trampa – protesto Ayleen tratando de disuadirlo

- Tengo que ir, de lo contrario Galbatorix se daría cuenta que mi lealtad ha cambiado, y volvería a someterme con un juramento en el idioma antiguo, o incluso me mataría por traición

- Pero...

- Lamento que las cosas deban ser así... espera en el castillo mientras tanto, yo recuperare el huevo y se lo entregare al rey, después escaparemos

Morzan abandono el castillo con su dragón rojo, Ayleen no podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse atrás, tomo una capa de viaje obscura y ensillo uno de los caballos de Morzan y salió del castillo burlando los hechizos que lo rodeaban, había encontrado un fallo en ellos, cosa que aprovecho para poder escapar sin que nadie la pudiera detener.

Cabalgo tanto como el caballo pudo soportar, debía alcanzar a Morzan, pero alcanzar un dragón en pleno vuelo mientras ella cabalgaba en tierra, era prácticamente una tarea imposible. Cabalgo durante 4 días seguidos en dirección noreste, solo deteniéndose para dejar descansar al caballo, siguiendo la presencia del dragón de Morzan que cada vez se alejaba más de ella. Debía llegar a Gil'ead cuanto antes, si aquello resultaba ser una trampa, debía impedir que algo le sucediera a Morzan a toda costa.

Llego ante las puertas de Gil'ead al anochecer, se sorprendió al ver que se trataba prácticamente de una fortaleza, había escuchado de Morzan que aquella ciudad era más una prisión de alta seguridad que otra cosa, la mayoría de sus habitantes eran soldados del imperio y prisioneros.

Se cubrió completamente con la capa de viaje y entro colándose con un grupo reducido de personas llevando al caballo por las riendas. Estar tan cerca de los soldados la ponía nerviosa pero no podía delatarse a sí misma. Además tenía que aprovechar la ventaja que la obscuridad de la noche le brindaba Busco con la mente a Morzan, localizando su débil presencia en el centro de la ciudad, justo en una enorme fortaleza que servía para encerrar a los bandidos más peligrosos para el imperio.

Morzan había llegado un par de días antes a la ciudad, los soldados lo habían puesto al tanto sobre el ladrón del huevo, se trataba de un hombre bastante escurridizo que había logrado burlar a varios guardias y conseguido escapar de ellos, sin embargo aun estaba en la ciudad. Morzan había ordenado localizarlo cuanto antes, y que fuera informado de inmediato en cuanto lo hicieran. Estaba por retirarse a sus aposentos cuando sintió el contacto mental de Ayleen, le parecía imposible sin embargo aquel contacto insistía en entrar en su mente. Morzan desapareció por un momento el sólido muro que protegía sus pensamientos de intrusos.

_ -Morzan- _lo llamo la elfa

_- Que haces aquí, te dije que esperaras en el castillo_

_- No podía hacerlo... temía que fuera una trampa_

_- Ve al extremo Este de la fortaleza, hay un callejón ahí... me reuniré enseguida contigo... no es seguro seguir comunicándonos de este modo_

Morzan cerró su mente de nuevo y salió de ahí, dirigiéndose al extremo Este de la prisión, cuando salió al callejón se encontró con una figura cubierta por una capa de viaje que sostenía un caballo por las riendas, aquella figura soltó al caballo y se aproximo a él corriendo para abrazarlo por el cuello.

- Debiste esperar- murmuro Morzan estrechándola en sus brazos- porque siempre haces tonterías Ayleen, por que no puedes permanecer quieta en un solo lugar

- Esa cualidad de mi raza no reside en mí, no podía quedarme atrás sabiendo que tú estabas aquí

Morzan suspiro, estaba molesto con la elfa por haberse arriesgado de ese modo, pero también estaba aliviado de tenerla con el de nuevo. Llamo a uno de los soldados para que se llevara al caballo mientras abrazaba a Ayleen por los hombros. El soldado no hizo preguntas al ver a la mujer que acompañaba a Morzan, lo más seguro era que se tratara de una nueva amante que acababa de encontrar.

Morzan guio a Ayleen a través de la fortaleza, Ayleen permaneció con la capucha puesta todo el tiempo por orden de Morzan, no podían arriesgarse a que los demás supieran que ella era una elfa, una vez que estuvieron dentro de sus aposentos Ayleen se desprendió de la capa de viaje.

- Me alegro de verte – murmuro abrazando a Morzan – estoy aliviada de que estés bien

- También yo estoy aliviado de que estés con bien, si tomamos en cuenta que cabalgaste durante estos 4 días

- Qué hay de tu misión?

- La información no es falsa, el sujeto esta aquí en Gil'ead, simplemente ha burlado a los soldados que intentan atraparlo.

- Tú... lo atraparas cuando lo encuentren?

- No quiero tratar esos asuntos ahora- respondió Morzan besado los labios de Ayleen – quiero aprovechar que puedo tenerte ahora.

Morzan fue despertado temprano en la mañana por uno de los guardias que aporreaba la puerta, Se levanto de mala gana poniéndose los pantalones y cubriendo a Ayleen con la sabana.

- Que sucede

- Mi señor hemos localizado al hombre que buscamos cerca de aquí-le informo el guardia

- Iré enseguida.. agrupa a los soldados

- Como ordene

Morzan termino de vestirse, se coloco una cota de malla debajo de la túnica roja con la llama en el pecho. Se coloco además las hombreras y los guantes, busco a _Zar'roc _notando que Ayleen la sostenía con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba la sabana para que no cayera, la elfa lo miraba de manera preocupada, Morzan sostuvo su rostro en sus manos y beso sus labios.

- Después de esto escaparemos de Alagaësia, no tendrás que preocuparte más por que esté al servicio del Rey. – Morzan tomo a _Zar'roc_ y salió de la habitación.

Ayleen observo por una de las diminutas ventanas como Morzan abandonaba la fortaleza, permaneció en aquella habitación esperando su regreso, pero la agitación que había en las calles de aquella ciudad fortaleza la llenaron de miedo e inquietud.

Salió de la habitación procurando no ser vista, aun se cubría con la capucha de la capa de viaje, cuando salió a las calles se percato que casi no había solados, todos se dirigían en la misma dirección, Ayleen levanto el rostro observando al dragón rojo sobre los tejados de las casas.

Guiada por la figura de aquel dragón Ayleen avanzo por las calles llegando a un espacio abierto en cuyo centro había un pozo solamente. Permaneció oculta entre las callejuelas vigilando al Dragón, Morzan de pie justo debajo de la casa donde estaba posado su dragón mientras sostenía el brillante huevo azul que había sido robado. Sin embargo dirigía su atención a otro lugar, justo frente a él. Ayleen trato de ubicar que era lo que atrapaba la atención de Morzan. Cayendo en cuenta que se trataba de Brom.

Ayleen trato de escuchar de que hablaban, Brom estaba decidido a recuperar el huevo, había acabado con tres de los apostatas, y había intervenido en la muerte de los otros dos, tal como Brom decía, Morzan era el único Apostata que quedaba con vida. Y Brom estaba más que dispuesto a que eso no durara demasiado.

Ambos arremetieron uno contra otro, las espadas chocaron con un sordo golpe metálico, Morzan tenía ventaja sobre Brom, se movía casi con la misma agilidad de un elfo, a su lado los movimientos de Brom lucían cansados y dificultosos, además de que Morzan aun tenía un cuerpo joven debido al lazo que compartía con su dragón, los años habían comenzado a afectar a Brom lentamente, la magia que había en su cuerpo era muy poca comparada con la que había tenido cuando su dragona Saphira vivía.

Morzan hizo que Brom perdiera su espada, después lo empujo contra el piso, parecía que todo estaba terminado ya.

- Antes de matarte solo respóndeme un cosa- le dijo Morzan colocando la punta de Zar´roc en la garganta de Brom – fuiste tú el que tuvo que ver con la desaparición de mi Mano Negra?

- Que has dicho...?- el miedo en el rostro de Brom era perfectamente visible

- Tú o los vardenos tuvieron algo que ver con su desaparición?

- No... eso no puede- murmuro Brom tanteando su espada

Cuando logro tomarla de nuevo rechazo la espada de Morzan con rápido movimiento, la fuerza de aquel golpe había sido tal que causo que _Zar'roc_ resbalara del brazo de su jinete. Brom se lanzo tras la espada al mismo tiempo que Morzan. La hoja roja de _Zar'roc_ brillo con el sol cuando fue levantada en el aire por la mano de Brom. Ayleen observo todo como si el tiempo hubiera decidido ir más lento apropósito.

Su capa de viaje resbalo por sus hombros cuando ella se apresuro a correr hacia los dos hombres, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su velocidad elfica para tratar de detener la mano de Brom.

- NO! BROM DETENTE! – grito Ayleen

- Arde en el infierno maldito demonio!- gruño Brom clavando el filo completo en el abdomen de Morzan – esto es por Saphira! – agrego sacando la espada, la sangre que corría por la afilada hoja se mezclaba con el color rojo _Zar'roc_

- Morzan!- sollozo Ayleen sosteniéndolo en sus brazos antes de que cayera al piso- Morzan resiste... Por qué?... Brom por que!

- Era mi misión... tenía que cobrar venganza por Saphira, por MI Saphira!

Ayleen no tuvo tiempo de reclamar de nuevo, justo a su lado aterrizo el enorme dragón rojo de Morzan, sacudía la cabeza incesantemente y rugía bastante furioso, Ayleen noto como su mirada estaba completamente trastornada, Morzan estiro su mano hacia su dragón, pero este solo tenía ojos para su presa, Brom.

Ayleen trato de sacar a Morzan de ahí antes de que su propio dragón lo aplastara mientras trataba de atrapar a Brom. Morzan intento ponerse de pie, pero aquella horrible herida no dejaba de sangrar.

- No te esfuerces – sollozo- Morzan resiste – agrego tratando de conjurar un hechizo curativo, pero aquella herida era demasiado profunda como para curarla con hechizos tan débiles

- No ...no gastes energía- se quejo Morzan haciendo una mueca de dolor- debes irte... es.. peligroso que te quedes aquí... – Morzan comenzó a toser un hilillo de sangre corría por su barbilla

- No te puedo dejar aquí... tengo.. tengo que sanar esa herida

- Seria ...imposible... podrías si solo fuera una herida en la piel Ayleen, pero ... internamente mis órganos ... están dañados... eso es más de lo que te puedes... exigir

- No quiero dejarte morir... Morzan no me dejes... dijiste que escaparíamos juntos después de esto... no me dejes por favor!

- No... permitas que te capturen de nuevo- susurro Morzan acariciando la mejilla de Ayleen – escapa y ocúltate con los elfos de nuevo...

- No quiero volver... no te voy a dejar!

- Al menos se... que estarás segura... no cometas la misma tontería... de abandonar tu refugio de nuevo

- No lo hare ... pero... Morzan por favor..!- suplico, Morzan atrajo el rostro de Ayleen al suyo para besar sus labios. Apenas y se rozaron cuando el peso de Morzan cayo completamente sobre Ayleen – Morzan... – lo llamo sacudiéndolo- Morzan despierta por favor... MORZAN!

El llanto de Ayleen se fusiono con el rugido del dragón de Morzan el cual cayó pesadamente sobre el piso adoquinado, _Zar'roc_ estaba completamente cubierta de sangre al igual que Brom. El dragón respiraba con dificultad, Brom levanto a _Zar'roc_ sobre su cabeza y la clavo completamente en el pecho de aquel dragón rojo atravesando el corazón de este, y destrozando su eldunari.

- Su propia espada fue su suplicio – murmuro Brom sosteniendo a _Zar'roc_- muchos jinetes murieron por esta espada, mi Saphira fue asesinada con ella... y ahora.. su dragón maldito cae de la misma manera.

- TU!- gruño Ayleen mirando a Brom con rabia, aun sostenía el cuerpo de Morzan en su regazo.

- No tenemos tiempo- dijo Brom tomando la funda de _Zar'roc_ del cinto de Morzan y después el brillante huevo azul – el último de los apostatas está muerto, debemos irnos antes de que el ejercito entero se eche contra nosotros

Ayleen miro el cuerpo inerte de Morzan, gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, no quería dejarlo solo, Brom se molesto por la espera y tomo a Ayleen del brazo poniéndola de pie y llevándola por las callejuelas de Gil'ead.

- Suéltame! No quiero ir contigo- protesto Ayleen

- Guarda silencio.. harás que nos descubran!

- No puedo dejarlo! Suéltame!

- Ayleen Morzan está muerto... solo conseguirás que te vuelvan a capturar si regresas

- Morzan no estaría muerto de no ser por ti!

- Solo diremos que arregle mis cuentas pendientes con el- respondió Brom revisando las callejuelas que pasaban, evitando en mayor medida a los soldados

- Separarnos fue arreglar tus cuentas?!

- Te advertí que mi intención era matarlo- respondió con calma- necesitamos un caballo nos queda poco tiempo

- Solo por tu deseo de venganza... pero eso no te devolverá a Saphira!

- Puedes quedarte callada un momento? Primero debemos escapar de aquí, después podrás gritarme todo lo que quieras camino a Ellesméra- le reclamo Brom entrando a las caballerizas de la prisión al comprobar que estaban despejadas – sube al caballo- le ordeno, Ayleen no lo miro- podrías hacerme este escape un poco menos complicado? Sube al caballo!- la riño entregándole las riendas

Ayleen le dirigió una mirada llena de rencor tomando las riendas que le ofrecía Brom, subió de un salto al caballo. Brom hizo lo mismo con otro semental, lo espoleo y salió de las caballerizas en dirección a la entrada de Gil'ead, aprovechando la confusión de la ciudad para no ser descubiertos.

Brom cabalgo hasta las orillas del rio Ramr, buscando una parte poco profunda para poder pasar del otro lado. Brom guio a su caballo a través del rio, el agua llegaba hasta el pecho de los caballos. Cuando estuvieron del otro lado Brom siguió cabalgando hacia el norte bordeando el lago Isenstar, Ayleen miraba incesantemente hacia atrás.

Al atardecer habían llegado al extremo norte del lago, cerca de este estaba el límite del bosque de Du Weldenvarden, los recuerdos se agolparon en la memoria de Ayleen, fue en aquel lugar donde había visto a Morzan por primera vez. Las lágrimas regresaron a los ojos de la joven elfa. Sollozo sin importarle que Brom la escuchara.

Brom le concedió unos momentos de privacidad, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y que hacer, el hubiera querido partir cuanto antes en busca de Selena, pero antes debía llevar a Ayleen de regreso con sus padres. Cuanto antes lo hiciera más tiempo tendría para llevar a cabo sus planes.

- Sigamos- dijo echando a andar rumbo al bosque, Ayleen no dijo nada- Es lo mejor Ayleen, el primero y último de los apostatas esta muerto junto con su dragón... ahora solo quedan Galbatorix y Shruikan

- No es lo mejor, Morzan ya no le debía lealtad a Galbatorix- protesto Ayleen con lagrimas en los ojos

- Eso es imposible

- El nombre verdadero de Morzan cambio Brom, su juramento de lealtad ya no tenía valor

- Aun así seguía obedeciendo sus ordenes

- Lo hizo para guardar apariencias!- grito molesta- si Galbatorix se hubiera enterado de que el nombre verdadero de Morzan había cambiado lo hubiera sometido de nuevo, y lo hubiera obligado a entregarme, tal vez no lo quieras creer pero Morzan me amaba como yo lo amaba a él! Después de esta misión teníamos pensado dejar Alagaësia, donde el Rey no tuviera ningún poder sobre el, donde los elfos no tuvieran poder para separarnos tampoco. Pero tenias que arruinarlo! Tenias que seguir persiguiendo tu inútil deseo de venganza!

- Lo hecho, hecho esta- respondió Brom adentrándose un poco en el bosque desviándose hacia el Noroeste

El viaje fue largo y aburrido, Ayleen seguía a Brom desde un par de metros de distancia, le ardían los ojos por haber llorado tanto, sus lágrimas estaban secas, pero el dolor iba en aumento. Estar de nuevo en el bosque solo le daba una sensación de ser una verdadera prisionera, tendría que estar en Ellesméra, y ocultarse de nuevo. Pero lo más doloroso era el hecho de que estaba sola.

Brom llevo a Ayleen hasta los riscos de Tel'naeir donde sus padres la esperaban. Ydris y Oromis recibieron a su hija estrechándola en sus brazos, Ayleen oculto el rostro en el pecho de su padre, aferrándose a sus ropas. Las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente por sus ojos.

- He cumplido mi palabra- dijo Brom sin bajar de su caballo- debo partir cuanto antes, tengo cosas que hacer y debo encontrar a alguien.

- Gracias Brom- murmuro Ydris- que las estrellas protejan tu camino

- Tal vez vuelva después para contarles lo sucedido- se despidió – siento que las cosas hayan tenido que ser así Ayleen- murmuro Brom antes de alejarse de ahí, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Ayleen no le dirigió la mirada, Oromis acaricio el suave cabello de la joven elfa tranquilizándola en el idioma antiguo.

- Que sucedió? – pregunto Ydris mirando a su hija, Ayleen se separo de su padre limpiando sus ojos

- Morzan está muerto... Brom lo asesino- sollozo conteniendo sus lagrimas

- Morzan?!- exclamo Ydris mirando a Oromis, noto el reflejo de decepción en sus ojos

- Por qué tenía que hacerlo?- protesto Ayleen mirando a sus padres – por qué tenía que asesinarlo... el... el ya no le debía lealtad a Galbatorix... Brom arruino todo... arruino nuestros planes...

_Cachorra no será acaso que tú...- _ murmuro Thaefan, Ydris y Oromis la miraron fijamente, Oromis hizo una mueca de molestia y decepción

- Que yo qué?- pregunto Ayleen mirando a la dragona con una expresión molesta y mas al ver la reacción de sus padres- Yo amaba a Morzan si eso es a lo que te refieres Thaefan, lo amaba y aunque tal vez no lo crean el también me amaba a mi

- Ayleen eso es...

- Imposible? No.. no lo es... El me amaba...

- Galbatorix no hubiera permitido eso Ayleen- recalco Oromis

- Ambos pensábamos escapar del imperio antes de que se diera cuenta- Ayleen apretó los puños- antes del escape fue cuando Galbatorix lo envió para recuperar el huevo que le había sido robado, Morzan me prometió que después de esa misión ambos nos alejaríamos del imperio para siempre. Pero... Brom.. tenía que aparecer Brom...

- Ayleen, se que debes estar molesta, pero... el rencor que había en Brom hacia Morzan es algo que no llegaras a entender por completo, jamás los conociste cuando fueron mis alumnos, no fue solo el hecho de la muerte de Saphira, sino también la decepción que Brom sintió hacia Morzan al momento de su traición.

- Brom jamás entendería sus motivos!

- Por los motivos que fuera... una traición es una traición Ayleen, -la interrumpió Oromis- Morzan asesino a muchos jinetes y a sus dragones siguiendo lo que él pensó que sería el mejor camino, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que haya traicionado a los suyos, y él lo sabía de sobra.

- Lamento lo que sucedió Ayleen, entiendo que debes estar sufriendo mucho

- No entenderían cuanto

_Cachorra, no sabes hasta que punto te entendemos, debe ser demasiado doloroso por el hecho de que tu de verdad sientes que te has quedado sola – _la consoló Thaefan- _pero entendemos el dolor de perder a alguien a quien amas_

_Aun así no puedes sumergirte en el dolor y la rabia Ayleen – _la aconsejo Glaedr- _no sigas el camino que Brom eligió seguir y te ha causado tanto dolor, vivir con rabia y deseos de venganza solo envenenaran tu ser _

- Ayleen recuerda los métodos que te enseñe para meditar- le recordó su padre- no dejes que tus emociones te dominen por completo, contrólalas y deja que la rabia salga de ti.

- No puedo perdonarlo... jamás podre perdonar a Brom por separarnos

- Entiendo que no lo puedas perdonar, pero Ayleen, no te dejes controlar por la ira.

- No me dejare controlar, matar a Brom no me devolverá a Morzan- murmuro, Ydris y Oromis se miraron de reojo

- Que es lo que harás?- pregunto Ydris

Ayleen cerró los ojos meditando unos minutos, Observo a sus padres y a ambos dragones por unos instantes antes de hablar.

- Esperar – respondió tranquila- es todo lo que puedo hacer

- Esperar?

- Esperare a que el huevo prenda ante un nuevo jinete al igual que ustedes, y entonces.. cuando el momento llegue me uniré a la batalla contra Galbatorix, lo hare por Morzan, por liberar a su recuerdo de su lealtad con el rey, no descansare hasta ver que aquel hombre que acabo con los jinetes y el que causo que Morzan y yo nos separáramos este muerto, y después.. posiblemente rete a Brom a un duelo justo.

Ydris miro a su hija con preocupación, unirse abiertamente a la batalla en contra del rey? Ella había esperado que su hija permaneciera en el bosque si llegaba el momento de enfrentar cara a cara al traidor, pero Ayleen había demostrado claramente que aquello no era su intención, ella pelearía como muchos elfos seguramente también lo harían.

Entraron a la cabaña unos momentos, Ayleen se sintió encerrada de pronto, se alejo de ellos saliendo de la cabaña tomando su arco y sus flechas que estaban al lado de la puerta, así como un _fairth_ en blanco. Se alejo de la cabaña caminando hacia el bosque, Oromis impidió a Ydris seguirla, su hija seguramente tenía mucho en que pensar y necesitaba privacidad en esos momentos, Ayleen estaba pasado por momentos demasiado difíciles y dolorosos, necesitaba tener unos momentos a solas.

Se adentro en el bosque más y mas llegando a un claro con un tocón en el centro, Ayleen permaneció el resto del día meditando hasta que la luna estuvo muy alta en el cielo. Observo las estrellas, pensando en las noches que había pasado con Morzan en su castillo.

Tomo el _fairth_ en sus manos observando la superficie sin color. Cerró los ojos murmurado un hechizo, sobre la superficie del _fairth_ apareció una imagen de Morzan con su cabello negro que le llegaba debajo de los hombros, vestía su armadura y la túnica roja encima. Sin embargo la mirada no encajaba en aquel aspecto de fiero guerrero que estaba plasmado, no eran los ojos de un demonio como solía decir, los heterocromaticos ojos de Morzan expresaban calidez, calidez y amor que solo Ayleen pudo ver en él.

_- Jamás podre olvidarte _– pensó abrazando el _fairth_ con lagrimas en sus ojos – _ No te olvidare, ni dejare de amarte, Morzan el primero y último de los apostatas._


End file.
